


不驯

by M_ire



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2019-12-29 01:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18297341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_ire/pseuds/M_ire
Summary: 沢田纲吉十年的炎火余烬——是游园并盛时迎头赶上的渐暗黄昏，和佛罗伦萨短暂漫长的一次午夜飞行。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 「愿少年意气至死长青。」

 

01.

 

沢田纲吉向前踏一步，原本得天独厚的雨幕便不识抬举地晴了下来。

 

厚重的云在十年前的青春里无忧无虑飘过，而青年站在巨大的云影中，忽然笑着叹了口气。沢田先生不紧不慢地抬手抹了抹脸上的雨水，复又无自觉地将带血的一小节白衬袖口捻得平整，他对着一旁诧异地望着他狼狈模样的过路人礼貌地摇头抱以一笑，然后从回家的路上折返。

 

绿意盎然的春日町，阳光依旧慈眉善目地拥抱着陡然与时空格格不入的青年，慵懒缱绻又宽恕了一切藏在树荫下的秘密。旧日的岁月便无声折叠于他的脚下，青年默数着秒声，垂眼看着地面长长的影子，仿佛那里正上演着默声的变形记，原本修长的人影从二十五岁慢慢矮下去，直到成为懵懂纤细的十五岁，最终又拉长回到二十五岁，他像松竹一样挺拔的身形没有过分抽条的差异，仿佛也就只有默默拔高了一点枝节，沢田纲吉眨了眨眼，仿似觉出一些趣味一般轻笑出声。

 

二十五岁偶尔会有八十岁的叹息，就像未来把光阴借给自己的过去，给遗憾和无限可能的未来分期付款。他不去提前支付后劲不足的生长期骨痛，也不想给犯傻的口不择言留一个台阶下，更不给偏错的航线刻录新的航标，那些因为奇妙力量达成的最短距离，最终还是该交还给最漫长的光阴。

 

某些时刻会有这样的感觉，但不该是现在，不该在这里。

 

沢田纲吉读着秒，漫无边际地思考一些与当下无关的事情，他不去想袖口的血迹，不去想收在自己内衬的手套，也不去想自己收在西裤口袋里的一份足以判刑的罪恶证据。

 

他想起佛罗伦萨的午后，他的老师带着他看达芬奇眼里的风景，踩着通天的路面见但丁的魔鬼天堂，又在师徒情感交流的敲敲打打中第一次凝视着大卫通身趋近完美的雕凿。如果不是午后旅馆里洗去满手血污的插曲，他会将那一天当做一个完美且教义深刻的约会。

 

那天钟声响起的时候，阳光和此时一样温柔，沢田纲吉在皮蒂宫哑口无声的失措模样如同第一次面试的职场新人。Reborn难得放下对他仪态的纠错，始终维持着不近不远地距离在他身后散漫悠闲地走。而他听着老师的脚步声随着皮鞋均匀踏地，那声音轻重合理，利落且稳定，他忽然在《带面纱的女士》面前停了停，他不知道自己在想什么，只觉得那一刻无比的依赖那跟在自己身后的脚步声。

 

他有些唾弃自己突如其来的幼稚和软弱，又不明白这种心态该从何说起，只能愣愣地瞪着地面上自己的影子，看它忽然蜷缩成十五岁某个失声痛哭的自己，又忽然挥臂而起，站立成一个永远坚毅的首领，那变回等身大小的阴影没有停下变形的可怖幻象，老师的脚步也不知何时没了声音，他只能望着自己的影子越变越大——足以填满美帝奇古老豪华的大殿，用一种屈身背着宫殿一般沉默的俯视，对着他的头颅无声地举起枪支。

 

走在并盛町的青年不由得站直了身体，如同报复某个脑海深处的阴影一般，他可以高大地俯视那被日照欺负得几乎萎缩成一个圆的影子，然后对着它，比了一个扣动扳机的动作。

 

“蠢纲。”

 

打断他思想遨游的是一个熟悉而久违的童音，沢田纲吉的读到最后一秒，却没能回到时空通道的另一端，他只能转身，乖乖地接受十年前仍是婴儿之身的老师无缝对接一般地教育。

 

“Reborn，唔……好久不见？”青年开了一个不妥当的话头，仿佛自己都觉得有些好笑，他挠了挠发尾，抿了抿嘴角，企图遮掩一个胆大包天的微笑，“我刚刚在想您哦。”

 

Reborn抬头看着十年后的成熟首领，那亲昵而熟练的甜言蜜语确实有一秒中如同小兽试探的舔舐一般触了触自己的腹地。但他面上维持着纹丝不动的童稚和无辜，勾着那天然灵巧的微笑唇说道：“已经超过十分钟了吗？”

 

青年沢田纲吉垂眼看着他的老师，眼眸中有些坦然且好不遮掩的怀念和喜爱，他上前走去，俯身将小小的恩师抱了起来，顺手将那只从小婴儿的左肩爬到帽檐对自己翘翘尾巴的变色龙轻轻抚摸了一下。

 

“看样子确实如此，不过不用担心啊，十年前的我现在很安全。”

 

青年弯着眉眼，蜜糖色的眼中尽是无害的朝气，他微微笑起来时便尤为可亲。

 

十年置换是一个赌概率事件，而十五岁的沢田纲吉，起手就是烂牌一副。

 

他躲在废弃的仓库里摈住呼吸。

 

暴雨倾盆而至，在没有手套、死气丸，甚至连可以拿来当做武器的棍棒都没有的情况下，唯一支撑他的理智没有崩溃的，是掌心淋得湿漉漉的鹅黄色小雀。

 

“云、云豆……”沢田纲吉看着小鸟湿乎乎的羽翼欲言又止，担心又着急。

 

“啾！啾！”状况外的小鸟不太高兴自己的被淋湿的毛毛，小爪子在沢田纲吉的掌心划了划，黑色的眼睛盯着他。

 

少年听着外面的动静，咽了咽唾沫，他压低声音去问这只聪慧的小家伙。

 

“云豆，能去找找云雀学长吗……”

 

Hibari。

 

小云豆歪了歪脑袋，对云雀的名字向来敏感的小东西这次却只是扑腾了两下翅膀，然后就不动了，索性十年后的云豆似乎更有警觉意识，它没有唱校歌，只是在少年软软的手心里啄了一下。

 

“啾啾。”

 

沢田少年的表情僵住了，一种比路遇敌袭的惊悚更为深刻地心悸感倏然窜上心口。

 

这时候彭格列首领正抱着他的小老师，走过商店街，一进一出便换了一身休闲的装束。他在Reborn漫不经心的目光中将西装口袋里的赃物拿了出来，然后装入一个透明袋中，他一面走入人来人往的繁华，一面将那危险品塞进登山包里，就像装填一瓶饮料水一样随意。

 

“我们先不回家，”青年说，语调温柔而冷澈，“不想让奈奈妈妈担心。”

 

第一杀手接受了这个理由，但似乎并不准备仁慈放过自己或许已经出师的弟子。

 

“你准备带着那玩意去坐摩天轮吗，蠢纲？”

 

“不可以吗？不会撒出来的啦，我都处理好了。”

 

“哼。”小婴儿一眨不眨地望着这个鲜活生动的青年，仿佛要望进那对自己扣动扳机的苍老背影中去，“那么，你觉得让十年前的蠢纲在罂粟园里玩捉迷藏就很妥当？”

 

“怎么会呢，现在已经没有罂粟园了。”

 

青年轻笑着低下头，垂敛的目光坚定而幽暗。

 

“不过，该说十年前的我是更安全了还是该说他现在更危险了呢——”

 

云雀学长生气了啊。

 

褐发少年梗着脖子，不知道这个时候遇到十年后的云雀究竟能算不算妥当。但当他有了一个可怕的猜测之后，所有的异动都在警示着他那最危险的存在正在附近。

 

他耳边的动静渐进，那是多么坦然从容的声音，仿佛不需要阴谋遮掩，不需要鬼鬼祟祟，他只是顺路而来，顺手肃清了污秽渣滓，然后顺便过来领取一个迷路的小孩。

 

沢田纲吉战战兢兢地立在原地，捂着嘴的手掌也慢慢放了下来，云豆还在另一只掌心里抖着雨水，将那团软软的绵云一般的羽毛耸得丰厚蓬圆。而在少年哑口无言地预感和他直觉凝视着老旧玻璃窗的目光中，穿着一丝不苟的高大青年打开了窗户，那十年后更加锋利而俊美的容貌令沢田纲吉在局促之中更加的不知所措，他愣愣地凝视着青年冷淡的眸光，忽然被一种心虚尴尬的后劲灭了顶。

 

少年又一次捂住嘴唇，视线左摇右摆却始终开不了口。

 

云豆振翅飞翔了起来，停在男人的肩膀上。

 

“小动物，”青年的目光在昏暗的天色里看不分明，他似乎对陡然切换了十年光阴的首领无动于衷，却没有片刻移开锁紧的眼眸，“过来。”

 

沢田纲吉后知后觉的冷汗流进了脖子里，他有些委屈地紧了紧跟着自己淋雨的背包，然后像不太敢面对的憧憬之人跑去。

 

雷声便是这样，它会用尽了不合时宜的招数去打断情侣告白，又在需要它填充尴尬的时候，恶意地将空白沉默留给轿车中的两人。

 

沢田纲吉抓着校服的一角，一边拧巴一边唾弃自己拧巴得像个小孩，他不敢去看身边安静沉默的青年，甚至连眼眸向对方的领域多偏侧一个的度都会踩界，他只能拙劣地假装自在，去看窗外漫天雨帘下的意大利港湾。

 

异国的街灯一晃一晃，阴云下的色调和故乡一样冷冽晦暗，这一刻，他才慢腾腾地将心思从他的半个师傅半个学长身上散开，又集中到那雨水都冲不尽的血气中去。

 

十年转换的那一刻，十年后的彭格列首领大概便正是站在他后来突然落地的那地方。他记得自己慌不择路的奔跑起来，遍地的死者如同索命的网企图将他不留余地地扼死偿命。他记得仓库浓重的烟气被雨水压制，却又洗不净那冲天的尘烟——

 

沢田感激呆滞地擦起了自己因躲在不恰当地点而熏黑的脸。

 

他用力擦，却怎么也擦不干净。

 

少年以为危险重重的地方，早已被十年后的自己立过裁决。他无法评述那些仅凭猜测构筑起来的空中楼阁，他甚至不去想那么远，只是有些杂糅一切滋味的难过。

 

沢田纲吉想念一些干燥的东西，它们需要稳定地存在，安逸地陈列在他的转身即可碰触的地方。那么当他下一次去迎接迎面的倾盆雨时，或可能够被允许稍稍后退一步。

一只手忽然握住他用力擦脸的手，那只宽大的手用着不容拒绝的力度将他攒紧，然后按在了皮革椅垫上，像一掌拍熄一簇即将燎原的火星，那苍白的手按住了他的，便再没有移开。

 

少年睁着熏红的眼眸去看，与他隔了漫长光阴的学长正冷着脸闭目养神。

 

而他直觉那掌心的滚烫，像火一样烧得他坐立难安，他的脑中一团浆糊似得，将所有红的罪恶，白的柔软，黑的沉淀一路搅合成深灰色——像某一天飘过并盛的巨大积雨云。

 

在更早的回忆中，那遥远的某一天也曾预谋着一场雨，却最终没有落下来补全阴天的尾音，那些袖手旁观的阴云就离得那么近，仿佛铺满他被迫上仰的全部视野，像坐满了最佳的观众席，又像倾天而下的席被，将无所适从的他彻底吞噬。天阴不落雨，偏不成全他企图回家的借口，留着少年仓皇无措地被他的天敌堵死在天台上，黑色学兰的垂过两人交叠的手臂，对方如同擒拿敌人一样用力握住了自己后脑，却又恶狠狠地以吻封疆。

 

并盛町的水汽升腾着将他蒸得熟透，那夕照的穿过云流尾梢，将那睁眼吻着他的少年灼染出艳丽的赤色，连那双不知情趣的黑眸都变得无限温柔。

 

他站在罗曼蒂克的盛大祭典中，忽然又被罗曼蒂克的骸骨穿透。

 

他记不清学长身上是不是有少女漫画的抒情闪光，也不记得那天的雨可否比拟意大利这猖獗而隆重的一场——

 

但是他闻到身旁云雀先生温暖的手上，有手持玫瑰的干燥余香。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

02.

 

少年垂帆折还，青葱未遂便要奄奄一息，像背着一身伤病的老兵。

 

太阳的主场即将落幕，干净的街面染成玫瑰色，交错的天线仿佛熔进了暮色里，有种贫瘠的热情。而青年的沢田纲吉正肆意挥霍着少年时期想都不敢想的妄为任性，从称霸了街机，称霸了街头抽奖，到称霸了小巷里的流氓混混群，他全程抱着那真正的危险品——他的老师，拿着一个五颜六色的棉花糖在摩天轮里登顶。

 

彭格列十代领袖，未来的先锋，年轻的楷模——

 

不堪造就，颓唐腐朽！

 

杀手教师不置一词，只在买棉花糖的时候发表了对草莓味的深刻建议。

 

“会成为和九代一样油腻腻的中年老头呢，加油吧蠢纲。”

 

“才不会那样啊，不要说这种奇怪的话啊！”与那接腔的语气不同的是，青年笑眯眯的模样四平八稳颇有大将风范，“比起那个，Reborn不想想自己老去的样子吗？”

 

从额头秃起比较好，鬓角的话太残忍了毕竟是本体。

 

青年侧身躲过一记飞踢，气息不乱地弯身绕背试图将他的老师缴械——却被对方早有所料地回掷了一个列恩橡皮弹。一大一小的两人脸上笑得同样温宁和煦，却在窄小的游览舱里你来我兵火相接，当摩天轮爬到最顶端的时刻， 青年蓦地停下了招架，并生生挨了一下来自恩师的迎面一击。

 

青年优雅地坐回原位，他肿着脸看向外面，毫无芥蒂地唤起对峙的恩师：“Reborn，你看，铁道线路这样通达，有时候便捷和复杂真的是一线之隔。而一个人如果不知前路，不知身在何地，不知还有多少时间，便这样近乎于抛弃在一个陌生地区，他会有多大几率耐心做好回城的功课？”

 

“百分之九十九的几率，不要小觑一兵一卒。”Reborn行动圆滑地靠上青年瘦削而坚定的肩膀，同样垂望着全景之貌，他顿了顿，又坏心眼地加了一句安抚，“除非有猛兽追赶。”

 

沢田纲吉静了一秒，忽然灿烂地笑起来，他偏了偏头，无意识地蹭到了老师的帽檐，“Reborn，真难得，你在夸我吗，我要录下来给未来的你听听——”

 

小婴儿也笑眯眯的，一派恩师宠溺爱徒的和蔼模样，一时间，上慈下孝的虚伪情谊格外煽情。

 

Reborn不意外他的徒弟有这般长进，他乌溜溜的纯真黑眸子里，沉着一些盖章戳印的危险思量。

 

未来的他，和未来的蠢纲，似乎有了不一样的联系。

 

沢田少年正小心翼翼地坐在茶室的软垫里，有些沉默地观望着。青年的云雀只比过去更难招惹，而他本就在对方面前毫无还手之力，现在更是只能束手无策地呆坐在这里。

 

“云雀先生，请问……”

 

少年捏着换洗后干净整洁的浴衣袖口，尽量让自己的声音沉稳坚定。

 

“请问您知道我大概还有多久才能回去？”

 

云雀喝着茶的手没有因为言语打断了节奏，他轻轻慢慢抬，又慢慢轻轻地放，没有发出多余的声音，那双美丽的凤目正温然的垂着，但沢田纲吉知道这一刻的恬静都是最可怕的幻觉。而他不慎错失的初吻，便就是被这样不经意的温柔所蒙蔽，最终被十年前的年级魔头所夺取。

 

强取豪夺，恶贯满盈！

 

云雀先生仿佛感知到什么似的，抬了抬一侧眉峰，清清淡淡地威胁了一句：“再胡思乱想就咬杀你——不知道。”

 

这个杂糅倒装句式太过熟稔，褐发少年打结成团的脑神经捋了很久才终于反过来后半句正是交给自己的耿直回答。

 

一口气憋过劲的少年有些心口滞塞，他无自觉放松了后背，塌下了肩膀沮丧起来。日式的基地到底给他更多的安全感，沢田纲吉在这里并不会有太多恐慌，那些对倏然直面残酷现实的胆怯也在静静悬浮的茶叶边上咕噜一声，随着气泡散了去。

 

他定了定神，学着成年的云之守护者，以一种半生硬的礼仪，饮下了茶水。

 

“不慌了吗，小动物。”

 

那声音里似乎有种清新而微渺的亲昵，令少年红了小半截耳朵，他跪坐的脚微微动了动，脚趾小小地蜷了起来，虽然动静不大，却让空气莫名得瑰艳且暧昧了些。

 

云雀握着茶杯的手指微动，黑色的眼眸想深海万里以下的长渊。

 

少年无知无觉地沉浸在那一声于云雀恭弥而言过于温情的发问中，不由得再度回想起天台上的那个吻，他心口略烫，忽然有种挣脱了自备滕锁的冲动，那艳色从他的耳缘一路蔓延，直到染了半面暖赤，他就这么顺利脱口而出，仿佛回答一个拖延提交的问卷。

 

“……不慌，因为在云雀学长这里。”

 

他唤着，云雀学长。

 

少年却不知自己那样的表情，仿佛沉浮海洋时孤注一掷的换气，它填充了无限的少年勇气，去催生一个冲动的告白信，去填满校园背后的暧昧墙壁，去封堵天台上的心仪之人——并将对方不顾一切的拥紧。

 

那样的表情啊，大概是等待一个应诺的亲吻。

 

云雀恭弥纹丝不动，看上去依旧沉稳淡漠且冷静威仪。可他的手背上都蓄了青筋，那双黑色琉璃的凤眼将瞳孔一瞬间收缩至极，却只是定定地望着十年前的小少年，并清楚地意识到有些差异将永远成为耿耿于怀的棘刺，它错开两个十年，错开两场暴雨，错开一个天台的邂逅，也错开了两人之间无数的亲吻。

 

这命运，险恶至极。

 

并盛的落日在终末的安可声中徐徐入了红绸后，缆车落到离地十五米的区间，沢田纲吉违背安全守则打开窗户，他套上了休闲装的兜帽，本能地扶了扶肩膀上的Reborn，却始终维持着从容的笑，并目视前方自顾自开始了倒数。

 

“五、四、三……”

 

二。

 

一。

 

以摩天轮为圆心的整块园区电力停摆，一瞬间这篇灯火乐园仿佛抽干了髓的枝条，工作人员有了小范围的混乱，停摆的部分器械开始了应急处理，人群熙熙攘攘流失了大半，牵着气球的孩子相互追逐打闹，傍晚的昏暗刚刚足够辨识障碍，却又看不清五米开外的人影，空气中还有些冰淇淋即将融化的甜腻。

 

褐发的青年翻过窗，身躯挺拔却也灵活柔软，动作敏捷而又轻盈，他像一片融入晚霞的灰云，无声无息飞掠又轻轻袅袅地落地，他神色自如地向前走了两步，穿过一群又一群维修人员，如鱼得水地混进了人海里。

 

彭格列首领慢悠悠地迈着步子，看上去并不像是急迫于处理麻烦。

 

清扫店门的咖啡厅慢慢释出一曲爱情的雨滴，青年踩着《Una Furtiva Lagrima》的节拍，像一眼摄魄的爱情之子，年轻、朝气而又璀璨无匹，他藏没于袖间的武器闪光，都像清晨被人撷取的蔷薇花露一样清亮。

 

那一刻他就像他的老师——那第一传说中的杀手先生一样，步履平稳却又不失浪漫地奔赴血炼的裁决之所，却像赴约一场爱情的殡葬。不同的是，他的老师更加轻描淡写，仿佛穿梭过花丛的情人蝶——而他更郑重，如同承诺一个独一无二的爱情盟约。

 

Reborn已经看到最私密的隐喻，它掀开帘子就能看清未来命运中那情潮欲涌的背德交缠。

 

那不仅仅是共同出使几次行动就可感染的相似，它必须是及其亲密地接触过、体验过，乃至共享过酣畅淋漓的情爱风浪，让青年的身体都记得来自另一个人掌控与被掌控的甜蜜，他们在汗水中以投以炙热的渴望和毁灭彼此的疯狂，顶峰的空白和饱胀令他年轻的弟子一瞬间烙上最深刻的师承——

 

他的弟子将被他拥有、被他粉碎、被他重组、并从他的爱情和占有中获得新生，就像被最淫靡的欲水浇灌而成的至美而纯洁的花。

 

Reborn一眼看透的东西不胜枚举，却没有哪一样如同此刻的灵犀一觉令人神魂颠倒。

 

他渴望。

 

那颗成年的心脏在疯狂地渴望！

 

一无所察的青年没有对危机的盲区设防——或许他本就对身边的人毫无抵抗，他继续那意有所指地吐槽：“少年才要奔跑啊，我不想跑。我就走走捷径。”他伸手企图再次碰碰老师身上的列恩，却被那只小东西抢先一步用尾巴圈住了他的小拇指，青年抿着唇笑了笑，“这次的任务是老师帮我作弊完成的，这件事我也要告诉十年后的您。”

 

如果刚才还是无数细小微妙的亲密，那么此刻便是坦率直言的撒娇了。

 

Reborn不得不承认那颗存心深埋的种子其实也不是那么有自制力，他做了一个假响指，将那黑色礼帽不轻不重地抬高了一个弧度，那姿态在他矛盾的气质中，显出一种令人晕眩的可爱风度，可又偏偏连带着一种与幼年体格全然不符的至强气势，令他一瞬间从可亲的师长变为暗影的杀人魂。

 

杀手的声音冷凝而嘲讽十足：“蠢纲，我可不会管你死活。”

 

青年首领第一时间察觉到氛围的骤变，他非但没有恐慌不安，反而更为愉快地笑了起来。

 

“嗯，谢谢。”

 

沢田纲吉这样说着，同时忽然停下脚步，他的气息均匀得与行动变奏毫不接轨，他浑身的肌肉绷紧，一收一放全是极致控制的表现，却理直气壮地对着里街的空无一人的盲巷，微笑着开了一枪——用那只不知何时在他指尖变形的列恩。

 

“用火焰弹。”黑手党的首领轻声命令道。

 

那落点穿破黑暗的子弹便立时轰然引爆了一个隐蔽的空间屏障，而躲在其中的人狼狈窜逃，却被封堵的路线逼得正面对上追来的猛兽。

 

青年和青年肩上稚嫩的婴孩正笑得如出一辙的无辜可爱，一大一小异口同声。

 

“ciao。”

 

乐园的备用电力随着闸口启用一瞬间点亮了灰败一角的巨大设施，那被人精准算计过的光芒从摩天轮停摆的顶端开始扩散，随着云霄飞车前一排长龙的队伍喝彩声，那些光浪和声浪便由近及远，经过一个火光骤然闪耀的小巷，经过十年前陈旧的老街天线杆，经过一群放学晚归的学生追逐青春的河堤上，经过一个沉默望着闹事的黑发少年的红袖章，直到重新点亮并盛温暖的新夜，而《Una Furtiva Lagrima》的咏叹调也轻声收场。

 

像一个不听劝的太阳正在返航。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

03.

 

彭格列第十代首领偶尔会想起佛罗伦萨的夜晚。

 

那仿佛陪着他彻夜不眠的灯火像星坠的织网，他的老师无声无息地打碎了那个拟枪指额的暗影，就如同每一次指引一样令人心安且稳定。可那一刻的沢田纲吉没有得到如同以往一般的教训，而他分明感觉到Reborn对他的不安已经愤怒出离，却不知因为什么原因而按下——或许是滞后的发作，或许是加倍的惩罚。

 

美第奇富丽堂皇的浮雕绵延至每一个光影角，它们静静垂首望着另一个古老家族的继承者，繁荣之初的古老历史正冰冷地审视那些沾血的明暗，那些千百年如出一辙生生不息的野心还有至死不灭的勇气。

 

沢田纲吉被Reborn带走时，他再度去看那些壁画、雕塑，却仿佛重新走入某种陌生而高傲的视野之中，那令他觉得有什么难以名状的重压正将他泯灭于尘土之下，他如同万王审判的戴罪君主，由他上下一级台阶都举步维艰。

 

他并没有对某种职责的履行产生动摇，他只是在一切真正降临时有了不甘心。那就和他年轻的野心一起无处可依的贪心，那些幼稚的，被放弃过的，经过了一审判决的梦再次于他的法庭中又一次地，起兵造反。

 

就在佛罗伦萨的那个夜晚。

 

而沢田纲吉在即将溃堤的山海前只身对敌，他需要一批精兵，需要全副武装，披甲上阵，需要立刻收复失地，将那些不安分的叛骨逐一折去，而他偏偏不能多想，更不愿意再度重回年轻气盛的冗长审判中去，那些已经重塑的关节经不起第三次生长，他那疮疤一般的纹理只能随着枯老的外皮沉入心脉和根底。

 

他需要一些酒精，一些助燃品，一些催发某种情绪的煽动物，让他投入进另一个不受控的陌生境地，让他经历当头一棒，让自己说服自己——总有一些事无法安然落地，总有一些两全其美的贪心到最后只会引入更大的失陷和迷离。而他沉下心做出一个疯狂决定的那一天，他以为他的老师是和他站在一起的。

 

其实年轻的首领没有估错，只是走了偏。

 

当沢田纲吉对他那严厉却理性的老师提出独自出行时，他的老师将他用力擒住，几乎是扼住了一切可锁的弱点，仿佛要将他就地立法处置。

 

那时候的褐发青年已经足够成熟，若非如此，也不会对自己偏锋的病灶做出最迅速的处理——哪怕那并非最妥当的唯一药引。他只能忍着咽喉被掐紧的窒息，故作轻松写意，嗓音却艰难狼狈地反问着行为矛盾的师长：“Reborn……我还没有做好的决定，就不要明言吧，我也知道摇摆不定很丢脸啦。”

 

可那只锁住他的手没有放松，而是转而将他摆弄成面对面的方向，恢复成人之身的杀手先生离他将近五公分，那双纯黑的眼正鹰隼一样紧紧盯着他，如同一个永恒塌陷的深渊，而他正对抗着不受控的千万倍重力。

 

沢田纲吉还记得那一瞬间剧烈的羞耻感和惊悚将他疯狂碾碎。

 

擒住他的已经不再是他的师父，而是最恶劣的杀手，所有黑手党不愿与之为敌的极恶之人。他望着自己的目光中仿佛卸载了所有的温情，真正变得冰冷且不留余地。

 

“蠢纲，擅自做决定的后果是什么，你不会不明白吧？”

 

那人的声音冷得刺骨，像某种说着告死之音的情话，而那古龙香中的一味檀香如同盘雾一样环绕着制约于咫尺的二人，将那人生来薄情的浪漫错觉粉饰出佛性的堕落。那堕落是深蓝色抑或深黑色，沢田纲吉看不分明，却听明白那话里危险的含义，他有些迷惑于对方的眼睛，也知道自己在他的老师面前有多么稚嫩。

 

又多么不堪引诱。

 

他任由对方抬高自己的下颌，像献祭一样纯洁无辜地明知故问。

 

“Reborn，我们这样又怎么好好讨论呢？”

 

杀手先生垂目看着他，忽然放开了制约的手。

 

可那如同一团暖色明火的青年却没有从被束缚的区间撤回哪怕一步，他依然半跪着，原本被师长掌握的一只手此刻安静的空悬着，仿佛无形的桎梏还在原地，将他钉死在放生他的猎手面前。

 

青年首领沉默了一会，那些明确的、不可言说的混乱情绪被他反复定义，终究判处了极恶的标签。他有些丧气的向着气息黑暗的杀手先生走去，他的眼神平静下来，像风平浪静的海云天，所有成分复杂的，黏腻腥膻的血浊之气都沉入海底，不可溶解又不得浮起。

 

但在Reborn面前，那些由他一个人东拼西凑的笨拙粘粘，仍在一块一块地割裂瓦解。

 

沢田纲吉也常常反思而无果，他随着经年历练逐渐的成熟，也带来了更加高频的学习，以及更深沉的困惑和迷局。而他反复追问，反复求诉，反复驳斥和争执的论点在他一次又一次厮杀任务里不受控的犹疑中自我否决。而他越来越深地觉得，正式继承了首领之位的意义、正式得到Reborn承认的意义，在这一刻全都变得模糊了起来。

 

所以他起了念，比如那在君主的堡垒中渴望被自己一枪击毙的惩戒。

 

青年的笑容此刻虚渺得像一种消化不良的难过，他的声音温柔而冷静，有着优质的谈判素质，和破绽百出的情绪：“Reborn，我觉得我好像没有出师。我一直不明白比我更了解我的你，究竟是怎样断定——我符合一个首领、不，我符合一个黑手党的标准了呢？”

 

年轻的首领深吸一口气，在这个愚蠢的问题之后追缉了难以攻克的疑窦。

 

“我并非质疑你，Reborn，”褐发的青年人慢慢站起来，在Reborn眼前，他就像忽然张开新蕊的补蝇草，敦和讨喜的模样里全是腐蚀的酸蜜，而他正向着黑衣杀手直立靠近，带着那细小委婉的攻击性，“我没有自我怀疑，相反，我确信的答案令我不寒而栗。”

 

“我达到你的合格标准，我越过我自己的极限，并发誓不会再像年少的时候那样轻易退缩，我在靠近彭格列的首脑，我——靠近佛罗伦萨的心脏。”

 

 

 

_曾有一个旅人急速地靠近佛罗伦萨的心脏。_

_却想不起是以坠落的形式——_

_还是向上飞翔。_

 

 

那颗心脏孤零零地呆在那里，它不是午后融化的焦糖色，也没有甜蜜松软的膏脂，不像首领靠着车窗远远望见的沉默的海湾。它似乎是灰白色还是铁锈色的，像大病愈合后的病肌，还是承接了白鸽的老铜塑，沢田纲吉无法确切的描述，当他沿着佛罗伦萨的暗影潜入洗濯鲜血的圣池时，他曾那样靠近过它，甚至听到了那一声一声的心跳。

 

人们说每个人看到的佛罗伦萨不尽相同，连听到的也都不一样。有的人听到了诗，有的人听见了色彩，有的人听见死亡的古国，有的人听见倒数的钟声。

 

而沢田纲吉的耳中，那突兀却轰鸣的心跳一直隆隆作响。

 

“Reborn，你说一个人什么时候心跳声会是最响亮的？”

 

青年微笑着，他挺拔的身躯正同柔和的灯光融为一体，在这样近的距离，青年身上缄默的香水后调恰如其分又不怀好意地提醒着Reborn由他亲手选香时的快意，一切都迎合着杀手先生的预设，这瑰美多么无与伦比，亲昵又不狎昵。唯一的错漏，是这蠢徒弟比过往更不堪的蠢表情——他的笑容竟却比最懦弱的一次哭泣还要狼狈三分。

 

西装革履的杀手先生沉默了一秒，他忽然嗤笑了一声，精准有力地捏住了青年的下颌，将那近在咫尺地嘴唇送来虎口，然后毫无怜意地恶意啃噬。

 

这是一个，毫无温情可言的，毒辣的吻。

 

它只需要一个人的主动就足够撕碎两个灵魂。

 

Reborn的视线冷漠尖锐地紧紧凝视着褐发青年的双眼，意料之中地在那其中他看不到一丝惊异，而对于这样的现状，杀手先生挑了眉，忽然毫无征兆地放缓了亲吻的攻势。

 

沢田纲吉莫名地直觉，某种惩处成为一个奖励。

 

当Reborn忽然向前倾身，他修长挺拔的身躯在这看似闲散实则有力的举动中美得不可思议，又狠得令人退避三里。他那冷寒的黑色眼瞳中泛着不可亲的笑意，却魔魅诱人得令人麻痹神经，说不清是暧昧宠溺还是森冷诡异。

 

男人那双刻薄的唇此刻忽然叼咬起沢田纲吉的下唇，这湿润绵密地接触疯狂纠缠着青涩太多的弟子，又时不时给对方坏心眼的吮咬，不会有人知道，这一刻的头榜杀手竟像某种大型的成年兽类用唇齿抚弄幼崽一样，恶狠狠又暖烘烘地，用警告和要挟宠爱着他的所有物。

 

青年首领不合时宜地肯定了混沌前的判断，这确实是个奖励——

 

“为了不必……”，男人的声音在那亲密的交融中慢慢释出，低哑得令人想起蔷薇科的繁多迷信，“哼，为了不必拐弯抹角。你很清楚我们的感情，这确实值得鼓励。”

 

青年不对这句话中可怕的复数主语做任何回应，在这个层面上，沢田纲吉的救命直觉确实渗透进他的方方面面。

 

他眯起眼有些心不在焉，却忽然被男人凶恶地咬破了下唇，那咸苦的血腥气便将这本就无法定义的吻烙下更为不明的危险痕迹，他在Reborn面前从不逞强，立时便轻声痛地发出呻吟。

 

褐发青年有些抱怨地瞪了一眼Reborn，后知后觉地发现那捏着下颌的手不知何时已经沿着后脊抚摸至他的下背部。

 

而刚刚令自己心爱的弟子分心的恶劣师长，此刻却陡然将话题拉回轨迹，并企图诛杀一切按部就班的浪漫。

 

“人死前心跳最是响亮。”他毫无怜惜地回答最初的问题，并丝毫没有安抚青年的意思，似乎就爱看这人狼狈至极的慌乱模样，而他的手掌冷冰冰地，撩开了青年的皮带，却停留在对方脆弱的胯骨弧度上打着圈。

 

黑衣杀手停止了吻，却丝毫不离青年首领的唇，两人吻得薄红的唇瓣，此刻仿佛正思念着对方，说话之间挨挨蹭蹭难舍难分。

 

零零星星又多了数不清的吻，肢体炙热温存，可灵魂却落入茫茫雨雪中。

 

沢田纲吉恍恍惚惚地难过，又恍恍惚惚地觉得柔软。

 

这不上不下的辛辣教育，还真是久违的Reborn风格——虽然现在更为成人一些。

 

他便陡然横生一种勇气，仿佛最恶的鬼正在眼前，竟丝毫不惧怕凛冬黑夜。褐发首领笑了起来，本来有些犹疑的视线慢慢从师长的唇面向上爬升，最终稳稳地落到对方的眼里去，这一次他笑得圆圆大大的蜜糖色眼眸都弯了弯，毫不自知地甜过了头。

 

成熟的首领此刻又粘上一种未成年式的幼嫩柔软，他的心病还在那，却被某种莫名的笃定放入光里，放入冰天雪地的山顶，放入一切向阳植物活跃又死寂的生长纹路里。他十四岁的声音还年轻，曾经天真地说着希望和憧憬。

 

他有意笑着调侃，慢慢寻回游刃有余的平静：“真是——好可怕的答案啊，Reborn。将宝贵的弟子打入死刑，年轻的彭格列首领因打击过甚，从明天开始日渐Dino化。”

 

彭格列龙首眉目带笑地深刻反省自己——师兄对不起，刚刚这是脱口而出了呢，怎么就脱口而出了呢。

 

他的老师嗤笑一声，不知有几分针对沢田纲吉自己，又有几分针对另一个无可救药的徒弟，他凝视着这终归值得骄傲的子弟，说出的话弃绝温情：“蠢纲，你觉得首领是什么？”

 

男人的声音忽然冷得刺骨，不做引导不做解读，他将问题抛还给问题，漫不经心地看着强敌临头时艰难招架的徒弟：“跪下的人还是不是首领？贪生怕死之人是不是首领？固执守旧的人，偏听偏信的人，腐败自私的人，胸中无爱的人——是不是首领？”

 

沢田纲吉愣愣地看着他，似要回答，却又不知为何开始怀疑自己的答案。他莫名想起十多年磨砺中习得的警示：往往那些张口就来的，才是最需斟酌警惕的谬误，一切从思想的末梢偷渡的语言，不是经验避障，就是自欺欺人。

 

“如果他们不是首领，”杀手先生眼里的笑意似乎并非轻慢，他的凝视总归是动了情的，连其中的审视都仿佛玫瑰织品的细密缠绵，他慢悠悠地陈述着，而那答案就拖着烧红的铁链一字一顿地呈出，罪行累累地引颈就戮，“ **谁为一切罪行伏法呢？** ”

 

人群是最大的施暴者，而为错误的推戴屈膝的只有一个人。

 

它如果不是卑微的蒲草，那就是高大的青榕。

 

它一旦跪下，就永远跪下了。而这其中值不值得，活不活该，公不公平，正义不义，都只由人群来承认和界定，哪怕他们才是赤裸的缔造者，盛世倾塌前的无数沉默的功臣，毫不自知推倒围墙的每一双手掌。

 

沢田纲吉不禁想着那些被历史匡扶的争议，被人伦定义的善恶美丑，被剥夺至艺术的一隅寻找出路的暗示，美第奇盛衰之下的美丽空洞的叹息，这其中若没有愚昧弯路，明知故犯和不得不犯的恶行，那该是怎样末流的童话谎言。从更久远以前，贯穿文艺复兴的兴没始终，家族都是一个须得咬碎并连骨带刺咽下的名词，人们说恶举，说善行，说大厦倾倒，说祖荫福延，都是溶在血脉里的坚持。若非如此，家族的耻辱又有什么必要以最黑暗的屈辱姿势在历史里匍匐一千年而从不回避抹杀呢？

 

它即便成为人人轻鄙的爬虫，也要承顶那黑暗的皇冠。

 

这是拥戴者的愚昧，也是时局不可逆的助推，一切善恶因由结成的毒果。

 

**咽得下果的，唯是首领。**


	4. Chapter 4

04.

对于少年沢田纲吉而言，青春是没有物语的。

 

日头随着鲤鱼旗慢升缓降，幼年时见纸花上的钟馗一跃而下，沿着无数庆典礼会从窗头走过庙廊，儿童时看他是怒目慑鬼，少年时看他又滑稽可亲，提剑抽刀冷锋一晃又看作横亘在草稿本上的义经和弁庆。当那些飘满东洋符号的文化逐渐成为他细数人生的轴线时，他觉得自己十四岁同四岁的所见所知竟毫无一丝长进。

 

而人生第一次从那些稚嫩的想象边际中脱离的瞬间，是少时入春的一个夜晚。

 

一切带有隐秘而不可言说的热度，都源于云雀恭弥的一个吻。在此之前，沢田纲吉从来没有妄想过自己和委员长跨越数百排名的距离能够荣获任何关联的可能性。他没有绽开的心系图腾只存在过一种朦朦胧胧的憧憬，令他他喜爱着美丽温柔的校园女神，却还未能开启情动，或沾过欲求。

 

沢田纲吉最初确实稀里糊涂地莽然定义了初恋，却偶尔从笹川京子大方宁和的回应中模模糊糊地疑问着这样清澈美丽的喜爱究竟是否关乎于心动。

 

但当他真的在十四岁的某一日获得了这未知之爱的眷顾——当他得到笹川京子无奈又温柔地婉拒时，他竟有种踏实柔软的情感泵生，也丰获了女孩对这份美好情绪的肯定，它令少年动荡怀疑的自我一度骁勇善战一往无前，也令他在面对云雀恭弥的吻时，没有真的成为一个逃兵。

 

那天所有的霞光都落到天台上，那橙发的女孩曾眉眼弯弯地望着他——她那样看他，就像将少年及少年的心跳都珍而重之地放在甜蜜柔软的掌心，她轻声细语地道明了拒绝，却又比诗信还要含情明朗。

 

就仿佛将一个无踪迹的吻，还给羞窘的少年人。

 

“纲君，你或许不明白你的喜爱对我而言是怎样的礼物吧——”

 

“拒绝了它的我……”

 

也有着不输于任何人的盼望。

_想要偷偷夹到你书本里的花，想要为你做好便当的清晨，想要追着影子一起走过商店街的橱窗，这样的情绪真实存在着，只是不能给你回音。_

_我唯独不能对你说谎。我想要给你的一切，都不及你曾经为我垒砌的希望。我只能珍视你所有为我做的一切，所有传达给我的美好心愿，哪怕它们过于纯粹也太过温柔，反倒不存有爱人之心的自私，也在爱的领空里有所保留。_

_所以，纲君……_

_下一次就勇敢地为某个人心动吧。_

_无论那是怎样的境遇，无论这一刻来得多迟，无论这个人是不是我。_

 

 

总有人说沢田纲吉永远不会让笹川京子受到伤害，这句话同样——

“笹川京子也绝不会让沢田纲吉受伤。”

 

沢田少年晕晕乎乎的脑袋显然并不够聪明，至少他理不清细腻绵软的感情，只知道自己虽然是被拒绝的一方，却又像被宠爱的一方。

 

他困惑迟钝地反省自己，却似乎也没有想象之中那样沮丧，并在未来无数次回想中，将那一刻的笹川京子收纳进永夏的光芒之中。

 

往后每每拾起年华星辉，便要怀想那一天灌满天台的温暖的风，和那样一个耀眼的姑娘。

 

所幸那几年是难得和平的时光，继承的战场凯旋得胜，意大利家族的联结也尘埃落定，而他终于开始料理自己随着京子的鼓励慢慢打开的少年心时，却惊悚地觉得恋爱的桃花似乎开得铺天盖地，而他本想从最易收场的局面开始整理，却不知为何在遇到约见之人以前，惨遭校园恶势力的无情血洗。

 

音乐教室离得不远，某位老师轻轻慢慢朗读着不知其名的杂文。

 

 

 

_“匆匆而来的少年郎啊，不见八重红彼岸——”_

 

 

 

跫音踏着纸面，随着老师古朴沉缓的匀声走向另一个人。

 

云雀学长来时的脚步声均匀平缓，能听见那黑亮的皮鞋踩在地上踢踏利落的响动，像悠然而来毫不担心猎物逃逸的冷淡胁迫，风声如兵器磨刃，来时萧杀不留情理。云雀恭弥可不正是心无旁骛的少年，丹樱未得其青眼，他的凤眸冷冽薄情，是极夜的海洋中心，是日光沉没之地。他的鸦羽黑发被风缭乱，欲遮未遮半边侧脸。沢田纲吉也看不清，只觉得这人似是笑了，又似乎没有。

 

他的学长连吻都带着杀意。     

 

那些被一个亲吻所封堵的一切，又仿佛戏剧一样被另一个诵读的窗沿不经意地赞赏。

 

 

 

_“不为谁停留的少年郎啊，星夜远渡再无返。”_

_“我便为这半生记挂，盼了又盼……”_

_……我便为这半生遗忘，想了又想。_

 

云雀恭弥淡漠地咬破他的唇，慢条斯理又暴虐至极，沢田纲吉从不知道吻是如此煎熬的东西，令他在第一次初尝之际还未品到甘美缠绵，就有了被另一方撕咬的惊惧之心。

 

舌尖从未如此酸麻，它被动地在狭窄湿热的国土里东逃西窜，却没能斗上几个来回，便奄奄一息地接受无情的绞杀。云雀恭弥的可怕之处，在于他兴起每一场血雨时，可以在暴力释放中毫不掺杂一丝分心，而他从狼藉中走出去时，又能撑开伞从容不迫地退场。而他吻着沢田纲吉，那锢住对方细腕反折控制的手已经洗脱不了所有占有的嫌疑，他投入得游刃有余——

 

也投入得也毫无保留，见血封喉。

 

沢田纲吉不禁侧开了头，又被人捏了回去，那被咬着吮着的下唇麻得如同浸过一碗辣汤，他的呼吸急促又始终没能满足供氧的需求，只能呼哧呼哧又小心翼翼地换气苟活，他早已模糊的双眼溃堤了两次，却丝毫得不到猎手的怜悯，他试图闭上眼不去看眼前避无可避的惑人景色，又不堪忍受闭上双眼后更加深邃动情的唇舌纠缠。他被人胁迫着一口吃下辛辣至极的情动，委屈恐惧，又意志薄弱地接受了一切勾引。

 

少年确实迟钝，耿直地思路走向悲苦惨烈的死路，那想不开的超负荷大脑正无限模拟着雨中泪奔的自苦：怎么可以这样——是羞辱我吗，以这么拙劣又不符合云雀恭弥格调的羞辱？

 

京子敲了敲他笨笨的脑门，轻笑着说：“要勇敢去尝试动心呀——你是那样值得的人。”

 

沢田纲吉哽住，涣散又清澈的眼睛终于聚焦在面前俊美而冷峭的少年面孔上。云雀不知为何停了这几乎畅通无阻的进犯，却离他的唇不过毫厘的距离，二人柔软的唇瓣就这样互相磕磕碰碰，他的学长仿佛松开捕兽夹的猎人，用残忍的慈悲对沢田纲吉完成精神的绞杀，可那双冷冷的凤眼又似乎充盈着对褐发少年不够专心的单纯怒火，其中究竟有心无意却也不过漫长一秒，当这一切雨过天晴，黑发少年便重新吻过来，依旧不问意愿，也镇压反抗。

 

什么时候人与潜意识贴得最近？沢田纲吉想。当一个不问取许可的吻来临时，他无所适从的神经和怦怦雀跃的心脏竟然就这样干脆利落地互相反水。而他的扭动和挣扎都无法将他从被迫感知的现状中有效解救出来，只能一遍一遍否定那喷吐过来的温热气息，嘴唇柔软变形的细微触觉，舌尖交换的唾沫被迫咽下全无遗漏的窘迫尴尬。

 

所有联想到布丁和蛋糕的甜蜜妄想都是造反。

 

所有关系到玫瑰和红酒的艳丽情迷都是疯魔。

 

所有撺掇起春雷和初雪的浪漫幻觉都是绝症。

 

这是多么的别扭又是多么的失控，明知道谁也约束不了鳌头之上的情动。

 

少年屡战屡败，节节撤退，当他终于鬼使神差听信快感谗言时，那终于小心翼翼回探的舌尖立时便被恶魔低笑着轻咬一口。

 

云雀恭弥从未发出过如此舒适、轻慢却性感而沉诱的笑声，它稀罕到堪比一声春夜惊雷炸醒了半窘半愣的少年彭格列首领，甚至令对方在极寒极热的情绪煎熬中硬生生完成了徒手生炎。

 

天台火光流窜，没有正式对垒的立场，可热浪却比任何一场战斗擂台还要疯狂。

 

它硬生生将并盛学园最为好战的暴君强势推后十米，也让情绪激越的褐发少年将初吻的尾音用以攻为守的战略撤退作为其钢铁结局。

 

云雀恭弥带着战意和情热的视线凝聚在少年狼狈离开的背影上，却丝毫没有追击穷寇的意思。他仿佛是看透了沢田纲吉的仓皇，也收纳了自己冲动之下的荒蛮之举，他没有觉得不妥，没有觉得不适，就是自然而然地接受了这份冲动背后的执意，并不将爱上一个平凡又特殊的少年作为值得困扰的一件事。

 

鬼之风纪委员长岁月静好地收起冷光闪烁的长拐，并平平淡淡地评价——这感觉竟丝毫不逊于痛快一战。

 

那天夜里，沢田纲吉哆哆嗦嗦地紧握着指环躲在被子里酝酿高温，那渐渐冷却的大脑终于迫不及待地将一切少年能够构想的麻烦一一萃取出来耳提面命。这位继承过先祖意志的少年首领，对那些或可能举步维艰的未来图景有种青涩却也稳健的判断。

 

对一些尚未经历的险恶，对于沢田纲吉所在其位则必将面临的变数，以及他在那夙愿之火中泪眼模糊地目睹过的种种罪孽，哪怕是立过决意的少年，也无法断言他已然可以背负未来迷局的种种一切。

 

沢田纲吉在被子里慢慢放开自己。

 

他总会离开的，在这个时间里，他总会离开某个吻——或任何一个吻，尤其在他尚未驾驭一个未来首领和守护者之间单纯又复杂、私人又公式化的关系之前。沢田纲吉愣愣的想着，从什么时候开始自己也动用起这样冷酷俯瞰的思维方式呢。

 

褐发少年忽然慌乱起来，他觉得唇上的热度又一次升了温，好像在反复彰显着理智的火劫即便铺天盖地，也永远无法制裁的自由春野的生机。而他种种看似过于天真、且看似过于谨慎的选择，又恰恰迎合了珍惜的本意。

 

不是不在意在延后的光阴中或许会陨落的爱意，不是没有少年时期不顾一切的勇气，只是经历过这样多普通人或许一生都不会体验的生死颠簸之后，爱有多珍贵，就有多需要温养。人总在其心所向的偏爱中，为了不透支未来，而短暂地回避了现在。

 

或许是因为在不久之前曾被笹川京子的玲珑心眷顾过，又或许是对云雀恭弥有着从未迟疑的信任，沢田纲吉在这样一个考验情商的关键时刻并非身无长物，在他的潜意识中已然出落着一个崭新而美好的参照，于是他无师自通地避开了所有对吻的误读，径自摘取那一星关于爱的，干净纯粹的火种。

 

也许……以他对云雀恭弥的了解，也许这并不是一件复杂的事情。

 

从来都不是。

 

沢田纲吉心中一动，莫名对另一个当事人有了一种凭空而生的默契。他清醒地意识到一个从来都清澈见底的事实——云雀恭弥只是，认真地吻他而已。

 

他的学长吻得独裁霸道毫无同理心，却什么也没说，也绝不会逼迫任何许诺。这样强攻之下的宽宥，早在曾经并肩作战中每一次无声而细微的揽护中，有过漫长且温柔的预演。

 

沢田纲吉抿抿唇，不敢再厚脸皮进一步揣度这份殊荣背后的暖色含义，只能安静地交叠着手肘挡住自己那张满面通红的蠢脸，却抑制不住弯弯的唇角，和年轻气盛追情逐爱的炙热本能。他知道，对云雀恭弥心动，对他的吻的沉溺，其实是一件多么自由且单纯的事情。

 

就像来自云端的探戈。

 

爱人者应邀即可。

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

05.

 

青年首领正在十年前的并盛等电车驶过。

 

细碎的砂石块骨碌碌地经过他，铁轨轰鸣着像嘶哑尖锐的零点驻唱，而它唯一的舞台由街灯点亮，还有极其遥远的灰蓝色坐席中摇晃着渐渐清晰的月光。零散的人群慢慢簇拥到他身边，余光中有亮起一小块手机屏幕悄悄抓拍的荧光，还有一些探究地偷瞥他侧脸的目视，沢田纲吉却只是目不转睛地看着一节一节飞掠着连成一片的车窗，捕捉意识末尾倒数十秒的幻觉。

 

他看到那少年时代的沢田纲吉正站在飞流着的镜子反光里，同样专注却好奇地回望着他。

 

别这样看着我，青年首领稳稳地托着那沉默安宁的笑面，却在心中这样重复道：别这样看着我——别这样审判我。

 

这绝非一个庄重正式的场合，夜鸟和虫鸣像满堂哄笑的观客，投票权被那些欢悦而事不关己的生灵主宰掌握——它们若此刻醒来，便判得他满身迟暮为天明；它们若此刻求偶求欢，便判得他沉甸甸的肃穆灵魂为靡靡祸患；它们若此刻陷落于生命的晚冬，便判得炯炯有神的双目为永夜做供奉。而被控诉者拿着永不可鸣响的非法枪管，在审判席上远远地瞩目着唯一裁度公正的法官。

 

列车的声音正匆忙轰鸣着，沢田纲吉知道这一瞬间即将落幕了，而年少的法官在那高速的镜面中仰着头看他，问道：你有什么要对我说的吗。

 

“……”

 

有的。是有的。

 

 “别再长大了。”

 

“别向我走来。”

 

“别憧憬，别许诺，别轻信，别冲动——也别后悔。”

 

后悔——曾有人对他说过这个词。像对着他的胸口用霰弹枪轰出一个窟窿，它呼呼地从每个字符里漏着血腥味浊重的风，又任命手无寸铁的他来修补。

 

那是一个不幸被卷入黑帮争端的普通人，在悲剧的命运巧合里，死在救之不及的沢田纲吉怀中。那人身上的便利店员工服脏污不堪，粗糙的手掌胡乱抓着沢田纲吉的袖口，他浅灰色的眼睛因吸入一定量的毒烟正充血浑浊，沢田纲吉不自觉地咬着下唇，用那堪称麻木的表情徒手迎送一个平白错失的生命。

 

这件事很快速地发生，也迅疾地收了尾，草率地了却了端端十几秒的煎熬。

 

一个平凡的人正不甘不愿地死亡，他的迷茫在猝不及防中还尚未落幕，就被迫承受着巨大的痛苦和无措，被生者高谈阔论的人性之美丑均无法在这个瞬间破茧，只有本能地频繁哀嚎和回光时任命地清醒。沢田纲吉按着他的伤口却再也无能为力了，他只能颤抖着等，却没有等到罪徒应得的控诉。这位仓皇无措的年轻首领怔怔地看着一个深受牵连的异国灵魂于终末时给予最狼狈的自嘲风度：“先生，您、您救了我吗？先生……我好疼……先生！先生！我后悔了——我不该来这里——”

 

“我后悔、后悔了……这可真是不体面……”

 

他生前或许是一位富有情趣的先生，可被匆匆断水的故事不会再有听众了。

 

沢田纲吉的手心一重。

 

初临首领之位的青年正是那一瞬间混混沌沌地意识到，生命真的好轻，而一个人若想背起其他人的命，却未必能承其重。

 

一切无所为，无可为，无能为，无心为，均是身在高位终身对敌的原罪。

 

故而他在后悔的起点便永远地，失去了后悔的权利。

 

彭格列的首领缓慢地垂眼又平静地抬起眼睑，他轻轻勾着唇角，在一众隐蔽窥探的目光中坦然自若地笔直站立着，最后一节车厢过去，他动了动唇，对肩上安静的小老师说了一句话。

 

“波维诺家族的忠告是对的。”

 

通行的灯和交错展开的额护栏此时终于解放了滞于原地的行人。沢田纲吉一只手闲散地虚扶了一下肩上坐得四平八稳的幼龄杀手，嘴角含着清浅笑意不紧不慢走在人群中心，黑色皮鞋踩过凹凸不平的石子面，整洁干净的水泥坡面，又顺延着空旷的大路，隐蔽的小路直至没有铺设完整的步行泥道，终于停在并盛偏郊的旷地上。

 

这是一个小高地，沢田纲吉能看到身后观赏性大过实用性的风车缓缓转动，也能看到灯火闪烁的春之町，来路尽头的摩天轮，和遥远的另一端并盛中学圈地清晰的校区。在这里，距离人群已经很远了。那些未被启用或年久失修的灯只能陪同他进入更晦暗的夜色里，协同着他与热闹鼎沸对抗的，只有藏匿在不知何处的春醒的虫鸣。

 

这时候Reborn甜蜜稚嫩的嗓音响起，精准地接洽了无头无尾悬而未决的前言。

 

“波维诺始终主张‘十年火箭筒的使用仍需慎重对待’，他们一向贯彻到位——除了蓝波这个家族之耻。”

 

青年首领笑出声，转过头来毫不避讳地直视着他的老师：“您对他可真刻薄，我以为十年后会好点，结果却似乎比以前更加恶劣。”婴孩模样的杀手先生不说话，那张可爱又沉静的小脸不动声色地笑，十分沉得住气地等着沢田纲吉的正文。青年首领在那晶亮又深沉的目光中熟练败下阵来，“Reborn，每使用一次十年火箭筒，我都会离‘我’更远。”

 

小婴儿无辜地回望着他，一副纯真懵懂的天真模样。

 

“Reborn，请不要装傻！”沢田纲吉哭笑不得，他被十年前的小老师久违的俏皮逗得眼眸弯了弯，一扫暮气沉沉的静谧感，竟开朗的像一个涉世不深而轻易展颜的贵族公子，漏了底不说，还偏偏要在必输局里加注挑衅的短板筹码。

 

“……比如，我就不是您的弟子。”

 

俊秀挺拔的青年首领坦诚大方地笑着说道。

 

Reborn端视着青年眼底微不可查的紧张，忽然极轻极缓地叹息一声。

 

“真是毫无长进啊……蠢纲。”

 

波维诺技术的空前突破，是伴随着一个巨大危险的不稳定性的。

 

在无限平行世界中的探索，直至今日依然只是人类凭靠着一腔热血用尚未成熟的科学试图管中窥豹，而真正打开星图一隅的波维诺，却在浩瀚的琼宇前惊悚地放慢了脚步，无数家族试图窃取他们的技术，而波维诺却从未真正动用根基去守护至关的钥匙。

 

“每个家族都保有自己的‘独创’，”沢田纲吉淡淡地忽略了Reborn的嘲讽，他听得出那声斥骂中成分低微的温柔，却也不过只柔软地垂下眼眸，继续陈述着利害：“无论是技术，领土，还是商业网络——无论是什么。家族拓宽着脉络的同时必然死守优势和根基，不可妄弃。作为掌握时空研究最前沿的技术龙首，波维诺把自己的城池，丢得未免也太过轻易了。”

 

Reborn捻了捻帽檐，倒是没有立刻再出声评价什么。

 

沢田纲吉知道这些Reborn必然是有自己的猜测的，但——

 

“但是即便十年后，也依然对波维诺的意图没有定论吗？”年幼的杀手轻声嗤笑，他的声音低低弱弱的，夹杂着稚嫩幼儿的软脆咬字，竟不知有意还是无意地营造出违和感极强的依赖感。这一问竟令沢田纲吉悚然分不出它究竟是师长的又一个即兴考问，还是亲昵甜糯的撒娇。

 

于是成熟稳重的首领悄悄红了耳朵，并庆幸夜色做他杀人抛尸的帮凶。

 

而同样被夜色包庇的幼龄老师正颇为意味不明地弯了弯唇角。

 

沢田纲吉缓慢吐出一口气，沉沉地望着并盛安详的夜晚：“……的确没有。不仅如此，波维诺依旧是时空穿越研究的顶峰，那些窃取了资料的家族，都在之后经历了各种原因的内部成员换血。被换下的人——陆陆续续地消失了。”

 

“这毫不意外地惊动了情报局和联邦调查局，可——太多人参上一手的结果是离真相越来越远。”

 

小婴儿歪了歪脑袋，可爱的笑容一勾，纯洁无辜的黑色眼眸定定地凝视着近在咫尺的青年秀气的侧脸轮廓，毫不遮掩考教意图地发问：“那么你的想法呢？”

 

沢田纲吉无奈地笑了笑，却利索地将审题的主动权握在手中：“您是想问我选择哪个观点？”

 

小婴儿不接话，算是默许弟子默契的引申解读。

 

“关于窃听家族的内斗……”沢田纲吉双手交握起来，他的身姿在夜色里显得稳重而放松，仿佛这严肃的洽谈也只是一段闲趣，“我相信蓝波的判断。波维诺无意伸手多方家族的内政，后续纷争只是技术泄露之后有心人的借机生事罢了。”

 

“那么十年火箭筒技术的泄密呢？”永不让弟子省心的师父继续无情趣地刻板追问。

 

青年首领沉默了一秒，平静地说道：“确实是有意为之，但我却不认为这是阴谋——”

 

Reborn眯了眯眼。

 

将注意力集中到Reborn一举一动的沢田纲吉忽而漾开了笑颜，那是被什么逗笑的意趣反应，甚至令他整个人都鲜活了很多，他柔软地凝视着他的老师，又顺其自然且恰到好处地为对方扶了扶坐姿，“您是想说我天真吗？和我的Reborn一样呢。”首领的言语就这么轻易的过了界，将双方清明的事实不遮不掩地挑开了，却又不在暧昧的空气里呼吸几回便又循着话引回归冷漠的主题，“但我得说，Reborn，我从不觉得阴谋是最糟糕的。我更担心阳谋引诱——用人们渴望的东西去明晃晃地诱使祭品跳入火山口，它能在自由的旗帜下大行其道，利用其中双边不对等的信息断层大肆收割。”

 

“你不问罪被引诱者本身？”黑衣杀手听不出语气的声音飘飘悠悠被风吹散。

 

“没有人能问罪被引诱者本身，除了他自己。”年轻的首领轻声而笃定的回答。

 

此时列恩爬到幼年杀手的帽顶，努力翘起了明翠可爱的小脑袋，而Reborn对这越殂代疱的亲昵毫无阻拦，沢田纲吉便弯着眼睛垂下脑袋和那可爱的生命体碰了碰，像自然生灵最纯粹的安慰，仅仅触了触顶，蹭一蹭肌理，交换着没有代价的爱和怜悯，承诺没有负担的守望和温宁。

 

沢田纲吉顺势闭了闭眼睛，也不再去猜度和他有着光阴隔阂的师长的心思，只是专注组织语言透露着万千未来之一的某种可能性。

 

“波维诺家族对探索未知确有种迷信，因此比起阳谋陷阱，十年火箭筒技术的泄密或许更像一个群体实验。”

 

彭格列首领缓缓睁开眼，他的温柔轮廓终于慢慢融进夜幕深处，而另一种令人观之可怖的幽寂从那萤火闪烁的眼中缓缓水涨而升。

 

他不动如山，冷静陈词。

 

“持有时空技术的每一个窃取者——自愿参与。”

 

那些再无情的论述都无损致辞谢幕的低温礼仪，而年轻的首领流畅地盖上印章，坦然无畏地承担所有正误判别的风险。

 

“以上，是我的观点。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

06.

 

沢田少年正在云雀先生的领地里抱着书包端端坐着。

 

随着时间一分一秒超过了青春期的耐性和忍劲，褐发少年小心翼翼地觑着闭目而定的云雀先生，偷偷地放松了收紧的腰部，这就像一个中场休息的信号，可有时候士气一散便再也聚不回来，不多时他就逐渐塌下了笔挺的背脊，慢慢地从端姿正坐，最终退化成一个顶着蓬蓬褐色软毛的懒球。不知是不是沢田少年的错觉，那高大俊朗的先生似乎沉了一口气，他的生存本能立时开始防空警报，企图敦促他重新悚起身子，却又实在抗不过一刻也定不住的慵懒劲，似乎只要他的云雀学长不说话，他决定死前多舒坦一秒为赚。

 

寂静中能听见庭园里里溪石吟诗，花叶摇旌。

 

而闭目养神的云雀先生已经很久不说话了。

 

沢田纲吉仿佛确认了野兽底线的弱小动物，终于开始在暖炉边上伸爪。他也从一问一答的紧绷中重新找回了些微的自在和弥漫性的发散思维。他直觉地不想打破沉默，索性进入沉默的喧嚣中去。沢田纲吉偷偷抬眼，从云雀恭弥安稳垂放的手到云雀恭弥整洁合身的衣襟上，他的注目也像小偷小摸一样胆怯却又抗拒不了诱惑，然后他将视线一寸一寸聚焦着云雀恭弥的脸上，又仿佛做错了什么似的从那沉稳阖目的冷峻面孔上仓皇滑落到男人的鬓角处。

 

和云雀学长不一样的，被利落修剪过的削短发丝。

 

仿佛终于将淤积的尾气排挤一空的气胎，沢田纲吉也将那摈住的呼吸慢慢解锁释放，他不知是属于自己的灵光乍现，还是被超直感无缘由的醍醐灌顶，只觉得当他忽然清醒地意识到这不是不久前亲吻过他的那人，便知道自己已然被情意和羞怯所一并豁免。

 

至于为何十年后和十年前不能同享一个吻的回信——思辨从不及格的少年离这颗苦涩的果仁还距离一个尚未成熟的花季。

 

岁月残忍，少年天真。但这本就是一件无人可以苛责的事情。

 

沢田纲吉逃避所有关于云雀学长的玫瑰色雷区，却又并不囊括面前的云雀先生。他东想西想，这十年穿越的停滞时间仿佛越来越长。古朴的居室中深色浅色的木材低调又和谐地形成暖色的点缀，少年发呆时就沿着松木层层叠叠的纹路望进紫檀木的暗色玄机里，壁龛沉稳地坐落在一角，与墙上唯我独尊的字画静默以对，即便是不通建材的沢田纲吉也会稍稍将目光停留在那些壁角侧栏杆边不显山不露水的乌木台上。

 

这素淡的内里也有赤道南北稀珍之物的无声呼吸，那些本意毫无贪揽金银的自由恣意，却又无形中笼建着一个霸道王国。来去者自在来去，却向无意集权的流水俯首皈依，若是十年前的云雀恭弥或可能途径时截源取一瓢待品，可十年后的云雀恭弥反倒疏堵两不取，只通水渠，引泉向庭。

 

最霸道凶煞的狠劲，往往越贴近人间越是寂寂无声，反倒越向长空越广阔纵横。

 

沢田纲吉没有深究的眼力和阅历，却有着近乎残忍的敏感直觉。

 

他忽然意识到，云雀先生其实离他太远。十年光阴从不是笔直漫长的跑道，而是不辨南北东西的森林。那些玫瑰香气本未帮腔硝石炭火的诡辩，庭廊月色也从不阻拦地泉活水的暗涌，云雀恭弥或可能早已在不断升高的界点俯瞰着一个越来越渺小的世界，可他同时又无限接近着另一个沢田纲吉，而那个沢田纲吉正是在这灰蒙蒙的意大利傍晚，徒手缔造了一场绞杀血雨。

 

或许没有哪一刻比现在更冷。沢田纲吉咬紧牙关，他也许不该继续深究，毕竟这不过是万千个平行未来之一，他可以不去对其中不义之处刨根问底。盘根错节的世界繁树将自然舍弃那些凋敝腐败的残枝，一无所知甚至视而不见都终可以在漫长时间的洗濯中无罪释放。

 

但沢田纲吉是个笨蛋，一直都是。

 

“这样对吗？”他用否定的语气问着，又弱小怯懦，又勇敢执拗。

 

他停在每一个可以通过装傻充愣蒙混过关的安检口，为一个连执法者都不再遵循的章法哽着一口气垂下头。当这个世界的不再属于公义，不再有人崇尚公义，不再有人守护公义，当那本该是命脉根骨的泉眼，成为全世界的甜品，成为道德追加的彩蛋和廉价虚伪的称赞词，当他霍然洞开未来之门看到的不再是雨露玫瑰而是血染罂粟，沢田纲吉想，在万千平行的可能之中，他真的只是时光巨大的车辙下渺小的砂砾，是洪流中争不过旋涡和风浪的泡沫，他不当鲁莽承担这魁梧凶险的时局命题。

 

云雀恭弥不知何时睁开眼，静静地望着他。

 

而他被这不为所动的目视所触怒，低下头凝望着桌面的眼睛凝结成冰，而眼前的木纹正浅浅地蜿蜒着，像在无声中蓄力的河川，对下游盲从着安逸的村庄虎视眈眈。

 

“云雀先生，我应该保持沉默的吧？会问出蠢问题的废柴，或许闭嘴才是不惹人讨厌的生存之道。”年幼的彭格列首领咧开嘴角笑得有种清清朗朗的自嘲，那小小的尴尬和青涩的不自信在他慢慢道出坚持的一刻却有些稚拙朴素的韧劲，懵懂无知又耀眼无比。

 

他没看到云雀恭弥陡然认真的凝视，那些落到了世界暗面的星光都是这样静悄悄地眷恋着死寂，若少年恰能接住一颗星，或许能得知一场漫长星落的情意，它对哪里是平原、哪里是长川、哪里有山海，哪里有人烟都比常驻者还要了如指掌，它的坠入像带着信仰的投怀，是没有一丝迟疑的拥抱。

 

可少年注定未能接住那颗星，甚至对那些璀璨的偏爱毫不知情，这似乎是发生在某些错位坐标系中的常理，爱人者却平淡而笃定，被爱者却自我怀疑——

 

“比别人永远慢一步的，愚蠢又笨拙的我，在别人已经镇臂高呼的时候却依旧不明白前因后果的迟钝的我，如果有什么因缘巧合令我提前得到提示，而我可能笨得连泄题的卷子都会弄丢掉——像这样堪称幸运的事，落在我身上反而总是不幸的开始。”

 

“蠢就蠢吧，我还是想问，这个未来的我仍在坚持着我许诺的信念吗？”

 

“我挥出去的拳头，已经变得毫不迟疑了吗？”

 

“这是……正确的未来吗？”

 

人的一生是不断牵拉的棉织，能覆盖多远，能牵挂出规整或歪斜的四角，能细腻至怎样轻软的薄薄一片，它脆弱却又不轻易伤破，最终总能静卧在世界厚重的被羽中。而那一刻，似乎个体的完美和缺憾往往都不再重要。

 

但沢田纲吉仍然在乎着，曾有着某个方向的某一双手，漫不经心握着他柔软时光的一角，将那缠乱的丝线拉开，向着一个令他也情不自禁等光出现的方向。

 

沢田纲吉从未误解云雀恭弥，也没有将对方挂靠在正义与非义的空泛理想前，但沢田纲吉倾慕着强者至强的根性，那种令云雀恭弥自少年时就优于旁者的清醒，令这样的人向着清晰的未来一刻不停地前进，而他则笨拙地汲取那些鼓励他不放手的东西，比信徒还要笃定。

 

云雀恭弥冷冽的声音响起，“你在迟疑，那这就不是最好的未来——”

 

沢田纲吉明火一样的金橙色眼眸倏然一颤，终于同男人冷淡的凤目逆流对上，隐隐勾勒着某个未来的二人默契配合又两相争锋的雏形。

 

云雀恭弥有一瞬间确是笑了，而沢田纲吉还以为那狼虎睚眦只是他心神一晃的鬼魅瞬间。

 

此刻这位不可估量的未来云之守护者，正带着凌厉森然的笑容余韵，说出最不动听的爱语。

 

“我在这里，那这就不会是最坏的未来。”

 

沢田纲吉眨了眨眼。

 

少年那初现锐气的眼中灼火瞬息流泻散落，像五百夜萤芸芸明灭，惊惶却灵动，自然也幽深。

 

云雀恭弥早已不在风云变幻的少年时，他悉知不是一味登高便可愈战愈强，这世间水木禅定，花叶有芒，至强者达观，也不从小觑滴水石穿。眼前的少年首领正青葱稚嫩，含蓄柔软也铿锵有力，他正于他十年前后的狭缝中静静垂下一枚铅石，而云雀恭弥心知它未经岁月打磨的分量还不够沉淀，却不会轻忽它纤细的棉线笔直坚定的轨迹和落点。

 

高云长游，逶迤作川，等天空醒来，等辉火流转。有些等待太过繁复盛大反倒易被漫长时光割碎，被成长的节律打破因缘，便借以长辈探看小辈的期待，以强者逼视强者的平等，以家族游者审视家族首领的透彻，终以归还爱人者凝望被爱者的温暖。

 

他就是这样等着沢田纲吉的回应的，像打开万无一失的锦囊一样沉默而笃定。

 

年少的沢田纲吉必然看不穿流云定川的王将沙盘，但他相信云雀恭弥，也相信高邈远阔的云涯总是逐随天际的。云雀恭弥既是步履不乱地走向更辽阔的地方，那么无论从于少年慕强的渴望，还是从于尚未明晰的念想，他再跌跌撞撞狼狈不堪，也总会学着不图捷径，不偏于航，也不囿于眼前迷障。

 

“我……我相信云雀学长。”

 

得到答案的男人垂下眼帘，像又一次阖眸的人神，连前一秒乍现的温热都十分遥远。

 

沢田纲吉便有种说错话的焦躁，却又隐约直觉这确实是云雀先生默许的回答。

 

他无从分辨一句实话中残忍的讯号，倒是后知后觉地想通了另一个事实，那雨中纯粹而熟悉的杀意的的确确是冲着他来的，如果站在那里的还是十年后的自己，一定会被云雀先生当场咬杀。而此刻幸得安宁，不过是因意外中场休息的刀口暂时悬在未来首领的脖颈处而已。

 

云雀先生看着他呢，那么多同伴看着他——沢田纲吉又能在雨里迷失多久呢？

 

褐发少年蓦地笑了起来，他异常胆大地盯着对面的云之守护者，那模样懵懂又直率，像不怕死钻进睡卧着的虎身下的蠢兔子。

 

这一次，他唤的确是云雀先生，看进眼中的也是云雀先生了。

 

“云雀先生，我觉得我可能不会和这样的云雀先生见面了。”

 

这并不是带有美好预言的表达，可心无城府的少年却用轻快的语气说着。

 

云雀恭弥竟也平静地聆听着，像倾听一个美好的祝福。

 

那或许就是一个美好的祝福。

 

“我的十年后大概不会在这里，未来的云雀学长也不必闯入这样的雨里来找我，虽然我不能许诺未来会不会像憧憬的那样完满，但我不会后悔我将来走的路。”

 

他顿了顿，似乎这时他才迟钝地意识到自己诉说的，是既美丽又冷酷的东西。

 

“云……云雀先生，那个，虽然很失礼，但我似乎不觉得难过呢。”

 

冷峻的先生哼笑一声，似是在嘲笑年轻人笨拙愚蠢的一惊一乍。

 

人类变强有时候是一瞬间的事情，但适应变强的自己却往往需要很久很久。某一天发现新的风景和曾经的不再一样，某一天一切恐惧的事物从模糊变得清晰，某一天一个无可名状的世界从不可撼动变得漏洞百出，某一天一生中最难以挥别的人从一度手足无措捧住的雪成为任他冰消雪融的一淌春河。

 

在这残酷而甜蜜的时刻，天空反倒比云洒脱。

 

云雀恭弥淡淡地沉息，像默然咽入脏腑的叹气。

 

“再吵咬杀。”

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

07.

 

彭格列第十代首领与波维诺家族头目的会谈，也是在一个雨天。

 

褐发的青年首领从容地撑着下颌，含笑饮下一句定夺风云的威胁。会客室的红丝绒明艳柔软，暖色的灯光将年轻的首领衬得温润而明朗，他对着牙关紧咬的波维诺首脑轻轻举杯，诚挚妥当地将谈判桌上的步步紧逼化解为晚宴闭幕时的慷慨慈善。

 

“彭格列无意插手盟友内务，除非双向遵守的约定被打破。”

 

波维诺首领合眼半晌，从齿缝中透露不可退让的底线：“我们不会停止研究。”他睁开眼，沉着气叙述着一个不可控的现实，“最初的确是我们决定了开始，但现在，这个‘实验’的结束已经不由人控制了。”

 

青年首领笑容扩大了几分，反倒显得眉目冷澈，他自始至终不带一丝躁动，那气性虽沉得堪比磐石，可言语却利得宛如刀锋：“我敬仰学者在求知的领域里无人争锋的勇敢。作为一无所长的普通人——”他笑着停顿一下，拍了拍身旁似乎有话要说的银发忠犬的手背，温声陈述，“我却无法苟同为了某不确定的方向之一而贸然押注，波维诺百年的研究一贯沉淀着严密的理性，十年火箭筒的开发也并非一朝一夕的成就，而是漫长传承的累积。被这份暂时性的硕果所迷惑而做出舍本逐末的追求，这绝非波维诺创始者的本心。”

 

青年似乎本也无意在谈判桌上争出所以，他缓缓站起身，接过左右手默契备好的披风，这切实仅仅止于提醒则以的一番去意，终于令波维诺的首领动摇且感念。沢田纲吉似是不经意扫过对方松动的指掌，将语调放得更缓更柔：“作为彭格列首领，我希望波维诺在引发家族矛盾前及时止损；作为沢田纲吉，我仅希望我的盟友不为一时急躁而本末倒置。”

 

波维诺首领看着他有礼有节地欠了欠身，并且不再多言地带着守护者沉稳而笃定地远离。

 

他忽然固执争辩了一句，却没有意识到自己失衡的谈判风仪，也看不到褐发首领嘴角的笑弧：“沢田纲吉，是你不知道对于我们而言现在的进展意味着什么。是我们这一代！这个世纪！终于迎来漫长无期的研究曙光——我们拿着百年间最珍贵的演算结果，我们拥有最有可能突破时空规律的技术，如果能禁断这种亲自揭开千万年时空谜团的诱惑，那我们就不是人类而是……”

 

神明。

 

他的亢奋掐断在这个词里，他迎着沢田纲吉了然且平和的目光，终于在满腔炽热的灼焰中陡然冷却。年轻的彭格列首领沉静地坐在那里，虽看上去比他稚嫩得多，却在红与黑的色彩中轻飘飘地亮起明火，像一片拼图严丝合缝地填满了会客室的另一端，带着属于另一个家族冷漠的眼耳口鼻，却也带着属于沢田纲吉明镜一样的心灵。

 

我们是人类，不是神明——波维诺首领咽了咽干涩的嗓子，这句话没有错，这句话谁都可以说。

 

除了首领。

 

家族是一个怪物。每一个首领对此有着不同程度的认识，它披着无数种定义的皮囊，却万变不离其宗。很久以前的教诲被不同的家族根据不同利益目的而取信，历代继承者所继承之物与首领执掌的一切相比，就像通过泉眼后的才得以一窥的地下洋流，而长远的利益就像活水源之于浅潭，如果继承者望着的是眼前的清澈浑浊，那么首领看着的，是源流之上的冰川和太阳。

 

家族取首领百年，以成全未来世代的生生不息。

 

家族是一个怪物，也是神明。

 

首领却既是龙头，也是枭首。

 

这应当是个值得坐下继续讨论的话题，可沢田纲吉的面色似乎不比波维诺首领好多少，他站起身头也不回地离行，只在推门而去的前际叹息：“我以为，你们除了是研究者，还应该是波维诺绵延希望的子辈——你们的研究本不就是为了家族长存的么。”

 

彭格列众人随首领离席，轻声稳步，像慢慢退潮的黑色海浪。

 

回忆到这里，青年首领沉默了一下，忽然将肩上的幼龄老师抱了下来，他垂着眼帘凝视着小婴儿的黑眸。

 

“Reborn，其实我当时并非没有心虚。”他淡声坦诚那些逞强的气弱。

 

小婴儿倒是心知肚明地嗤笑了一声，学着青年威严满满却破绽百出的发言，一针见血地在青年弟子的羞耻心上碾踩：“我以为，你是谈判者而不是赌徒。如果波维诺首领本意在家族之间埋线藏针，你会输得血本无归。”

 

“在去之前，我的Reborn就有教导我，可……”他紧紧凝视着小婴儿的眼睛，似乎企图从十年前的老师面上找到评价的破绽，“可我因为相信自己无根无据的判断而任性地选择了放弃威胁。作为彭格列首领，这是多么天真可笑的缴械——而我却明知故犯。”

 

Reborn不说话，沢田纲吉也就这么固执地抱着他，望着他。

 

“那也是彭格列首领的选择。”出乎意料地，Reborn只是轻飘飘地落下一句不置可否的回应。

 

而一直从容平静的青年首领，反倒忽然有些失控。

 

他几乎是带着指向不明的隐忍怒火迁怒着十年前的老师：“那是沢田纲吉的选择，是我的选择。彭格列首领并不认可，彭格列不会认可！”

 

小婴儿听罢，几不可见地叹下一口气，然后他眨着明亮的黑琉璃一样的眼眸，甜蜜灿烂地笑了。

 

在沢田纲吉的超直感自救于水火之前，年幼的老师身体力行地精准实施钢铁教育。他的身影从青年温暖的怀抱中一晃而去，有意无意踩着对方微敞衣领间细致的锁骨，然后对着那毫无防备的白皙前额用力一击。青年首领一凝，敏捷地侧身避绕，却依旧误判了老师狡诈的落点，被提前释放的列恩变形面罩遮住了视野，然后一举跌入年幼魔王的控制下，并被人一脚踏中胸口，猛然撞向了地面。

 

列恩悄悄地发出声响，那未变形的青翠尾部正软软地勾了勾青年的耳廓，触感柔软而冰凉。

 

沢田纲吉渐渐安静下来，他半躺在地上，手肘微微撑起，然后盲目却精准地对上胸口倏然坐稳的幼龄魔鬼。Reborn看着他被列恩遮住的眼，和暴露在空气里孤独的嘴唇，面色不改却也令人捉摸不透地沉默了半晌，幼儿的面孔始终含笑，此刻却莫名有了些寒霜。

 

直到青年首领的声音打破沉寂。

 

“下去吧，列恩。”

 

Reborn扶了扶黑帽，对列恩绅士地递出小小的手掌。只见那灵活柔软的小生物还原成变色龙的模样，眨着轱辘大眼给了首领一个冷血动物凉丝丝的眼帘吻，然后长尾卷起一晃一晃地爬回了主人的礼帽上。

 

“所以说你没有长进，蠢纲。”

 

捏着帽檐潇洒滑了一个半弧，小小的老师仿佛丝毫没有动用过暴力一样轻声带笑。

 

“稳坐高位后依旧以待命者的目光审度家族，你在心里还等着谁来推翻你呢？”

 

夜色会聚为黑色的影，它在星辉中透明却不清澈，那些浑浊的血管布满其身，正狰狞混乱地向他走来，一步一步，靠近又靠近，而胸口端坐着的老师一无所知，只有他看见那只梦魇，在他面前，在他的老师身后，庞然高耸，蔽日遮天。

 

青年收回了余光，竟也不在意那嚣张跋扈的泥泞幻影。

 

“你明知我不是这样的，Reborn。”

 

幼年的杀手先生嗤笑一声，看着面前固执的年轻人，他狼狈的摔在土里，一丝不苟的西装在格挡中凌乱，他的额角还有些薄汗，任由黑夜噬去纤长的手指与温柔的脸缘，只余一泓月影在蜜糖色的眼眸里流转。他依旧是一个能被摔得粉身碎骨的存在，可七零八落而下的全是如梦如幻的璀璨碎片。

 

Reborn神色莫名地凝视他半晌，那目光秉持着十年前的严厉和冷淡，似乎眼中倒映着的，仍是一个羞怯惶惑的少年人。

 

他淡漠地，以说不清是赞叹还是讽刺的口吻咬顿有力地落下评述。

 

“你成长得太快了。”

 

其言下之意不算明朗，但沢田纲吉眼眸一闪，似乎毫无障碍地理解了内涵，甚至竟颇有自知之明地自首了。

 

“在您一直以来所允许的范畴之外。”

 

小婴儿这才冷下浅笑，定定地看进青年首领暗沉的眼睛：“沢田纲吉，谁给你的胆子？还是说……谁让你不安至此？”

 

“我的不安……”

 

青年偏开视线向上看，幻影倾身，弧度完美地绕过了前方一无所知的幼年师长，像一大片即将熔化的岩浆，将倾不倾的威慑排山倒海。

 

他闻到寒夜的气味。

 

似乎在某个夜晚，谁的伞下，流连忘返的气息依旧盈满了雨水和铁锈，焦炭和蔷薇。

 

他想起十年后的Reborn将他抵在一个滚烫而禁锢的怀抱中，贴着他的耳际问过——你害怕什么？

 

那并不是一个拷问的时机，那一夜成熟的杀手师徒彼此都心不在此。一切的阻碍，来自过分靠近的体温，柔软丰润的吐息和湿润的眼睫，来自一个蜷缩且毫无防备的灵魂和另一方强韧而澎湃的心跳声。

 

谁又能在旖梦当头时，责问白昼的轻忽？

 

那一天，当沢田纲吉将投降的吻沿着杀手先生侧颈的弧线连绵烙下去时，他恍然觉得自己在吻一捧雪。他的唇如同陷入一片柔软却低温的冬绒里，他被诱骗至这样恶劣蛮荒的极地，却毫无恐慌担忧的心情。二十多岁的沢田纲吉仿佛有种山崩地裂都动摇不了的冷静，他在这一刻才终于意识到有恃无恐是怎样潜移默化地教坏了他，令他在强势如杀手榜第一的阿尔克巴雷诺面前胆大的不可思议——他正向一片冰域孤身追命，用带着伤的灵魂，点燃雪山的圣火。

 

青年垂下眼睫，看着惯在情香中稳如泰山的师长那近在眼前的冷色白肤上回春的粉和颈动脉难得清晰可见的搏动，说不上欢悦也说不上退却地勾了勾唇角，却牵不出一个完整的笑：“Reborn，这个问题我申请补考。”

 

俊美修长的杀手先生冷眼看着沢田纲吉不安分地动作，他理所当然地接受着首领的取悦，以一种高高在上的冷漠傲慢，忽然伸出手牢牢按住沢田纲吉的后脑，却同时用着低沉温柔的情人嗓，无不甜蜜地回馈着一种极端不伦且桀骜忤逆的宠溺。

 

“Sì, Mio Signore.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

08.

 

第十代的彭格列家族，在新时局的风云当口选择了游龙深潜。究竟是彭格列首领一手推动的局面，还是各方元首拉锯的制衡态势，当下已经众说纷纭。但毫无疑问的是，随其势力蛰伏的时日越长，明暗黑白夹道而行的人越发觉得呼吸困难。那些属于彭格列庞达的根脉，不知不觉间在地下疯长，它悄然容纳无数玄关要塞，甚至于某些盘根错节的朽烂之地在被其蚕食至胸腹时，已惊觉无力回天。

 

好一柄无声无息的达摩克里斯之剑。

 

人们不禁猜测彭格列第十代首领属于哪一种火焰，是腾凌长空夺辉一瞬间，还是深埋地下焚烧亿万年。

 

Reborn曾嗤笑，沢田纲总是不知道，越是在至强之势动用低调，越是引八面忌惮，群敌环伺。但这一切本就是避无可避的局面，因此他只是笑着默许了弟子的盘算，张嘴开合便是一句风凉话：“那你可得确保最大的赢面。”

 

那时候年轻的彭格列首领笑着回答：“当然，除非您反水。”

 

后来，沢田纲吉被Reborn征伐至城门大溃时倏然又想起这段对话，他恍然觉得这场狼狈为奸竟是同输的局面，是能将彼此同时付之一炬的火劫。

 

青年杀手察觉到他的不专心，忽然伸手将躺卧青年咽喉拢覆住，他不刻意收势，不释力威逼，五指微曲行动温柔而写意，这样一只熟练掌握着无数枪械的手掌此刻竟只是火热地、轻柔地停靠在那里。而唯有被迫抬头的青年首领知道这柔软表面下的不怀好意，他不得不绷紧腰腹，收紧背脊，勉力支撑着这的柔软而辛苦的后仰姿势，他的下巴若有似无地蹭过老师的手掌，像被对方亲手捧举在手心的瑰美华粹。

 

沢田纲吉像正在被雕塑的伽倪墨得斯，而他的师长用唇舌和牙齿，从他的侧脸到颈肩，从胸口到腰腹，斧凿缠绵。这人的一举一动看上去斯文且虔诚，可他的眼神太放肆，手指太用力，他的撕咬是千吻后的奇袭，一切讯息都在说明来者不善，人为刀俎。沢田纲吉叹息着向后仰起头，他感受着对方轻佻地以舌勾勒着腹肌轮廓，有些享受又有些无措地展开躯体。

 

这可真是绝妙的……

 

黑衣杀手似乎轻笑了一声，又似乎没有，他的拇指随意擦过年轻首领的喉结，滑过被吻开疆的领土，隔着柔软的肉体皮囊按上那颗热情跳动的心脏。

 

“天赐杀机。”

 

沢田纲吉早已习惯师长诡异精准的读心，他只是为对方不合时宜地放慢节奏感到一丝无奈困扰。

 

“那么，您动手前最好给我一个高潮……嘶！”

 

对师长出言不逊，该教训。

 

杀手先生咬破他的乳头，又贪婪地将血痕舔去。那颗脆弱软嫩的果实微微涨硬，仿佛用饱胀的春色引诱着所有垂涎它的利爪獠牙，却没有足够保护自己的力量，只能在一切贪恋的力度中软烂成泥。黑发男人这么想着，一只手绕至对方的后背心，将年轻的首领轻而易举地拖起，然后他专注地舔舐逗弄起那片蓄起血色的，不识好歹的春泥。

 

沢田纲吉有些委屈，又耐不住敏感的弱点被人狎昵于口舌间。他的乳头正不听使唤的任人摆弄，连绽放的樱色间那条细小的峡谷都受制于对方恶劣的舌尖，他被那湿热柔韧的舌极其煽情的顶弄几个来回，便觉得仿佛被人对准了乳心注入劣质情药——没有丝毫缓释与安全可言，摇撼他的神经，击毁他的意志。他闭了闭眼，有一瞬间本能地警惕却又有意识地强制自己松懈，可似乎是这种临战状态令他更加地紧张和敏感，他将手覆在老师的后脑，却又最终没有强硬地控制对方，而是慢慢的颤抖着手穿梭过那干净的、黑缎一样的短发，迷茫且逡巡。

 

Reborn并未立刻予以回应，他是否看懂了沢田纲吉的迷茫，这似乎从来都是毋庸置疑的事情。

 

第十代的彭格列首领逐渐丧失了求助的能力，可那软弱的、微渺的后遗症还潜藏了一丝痕迹在他的举手投足中。那就像是统御蓝天的猎鹰在太阳下小小地展翅整理羽毛，它的影子便投在生与死的河水上，于粼粼波光中的，却还是一只毛茸茸的幼崽正啾啾叫着沐水涤尘。在Reborn眼中，这只是一个落下后天残疾的撒娇，它或可能只是一起换季过速的重感冒，亦或可能是终生留憾的不治之症。

 

它只能不药而愈，凭借一个并不美妙的几率。

 

Reborn将那只不安的手腕擒住，引着他到二人亲热的躯干之间。男人的声音低沉微哑，正是克制边缘那动人无双的情人语：“蠢纲……这时候应该给老师解扣子。”

 

他的手指碰到冰滑的衣料时，才恍然意识到对方的穿着依然不合时宜的整齐体面，而自己却像在绅士手心里淋过雨的鸟儿，颤抖着伶仃着，倔强又可怜。沢田纲吉抚摸着那颗金纽扣，彭格列的族徽纹路细密精巧，像一个繁复而袖珍的迷宫携带在他的老师身上，那样沉默地轻盈点缀，像一片沾衣的花瓣，而他却用力地用手指扣着它，却像和一个沉重的磐石较劲。

 

他终于解开男人那身冷冰冰的西装，手指却依旧对那颗印有族徽的纽扣恋恋不舍——

 

耿耿于怀。

 

褐发青年濡湿的眼低垂，再低垂，如同中世纪的绘笔下端庄沉默的阖目人像，正维持着低饱和度的缤纷。这样的姿态甚至是Reborn所不熟悉的，可却也不陌生，它初见如久别重逢，恰也在杀手教师的预料中。男人修长的手指轻缓地沿着沢田纲吉的食指滑过，然后煽情又轻佻地捏住那消极怠工的指尖，将微冷的淡色肌肤缠出一丝薄红。

 

“继续。”与那温情脉脉的行为完全相悖的是，杀手先生的声音依旧冷漠得仿佛毫无安抚可言。

 

他的老师象征性地扯了扯早已用于放生的断绳，沢田纲吉便继续了，他放下迷惑，且训练有素。在二人的火狱里，黑云像铺遍天空的沃土，火舌是通往自由的风信，灼烧是两人拥吻的仪式，而被这皮肉骨血熔化浇筑的赤色圣灵既不会给谁醍醐灌顶，也不当替谁负荆请罪，它只是年轻的教父可以拥抱却回绝的一条生路，它也是一个天生杀手纵容之下的宽宥牢笼。

 

但沢田纲吉并不在这半惩处式的牢狱中坐以待毙，他的眼里是一片软热的蜜酿，他的手却是捕蝇的叶缘，他用力抓住Reborn使坏的手，擒着它按压在男人衣料大敞间袒露的胸腹。年轻的首领用那湿漉漉的无害的目光不偏不移地注视着杀手同样毫无动摇的眼睛，可他的手就像报复一样在对方身上撩拨，他的指尖滑过一道肌理沟壑，便又带着另一个手掌去感触，用一种软性的强权引诱另一个人的自渎。

 

那结实且充满力量的肌肉皮骨，在他的和他挟持的掌中像舒展困意的丛林杀手一样，温顺得虚伪假意，却也诱惑得霸道直白。吸引爱人的本能，谁都不例外。

 

杀手先生果真没有对此作出抵制，反倒微微笑着俯身吻了吻首领精致的喉结。

 

沢田纲吉试探出了不得了的答案，他刚刚才占尽上风的手忽然自曝其短地僵了一瞬，而就这么一个错愣，师德败坏的杀手先生稍稍推波助澜就加速了火烧城池的进度。相比起首领半引诱的擒拿，他的制约更加不留情理，他胁迫着他年轻的学生探入他腹下的森林，并在他以吻乱心的哄骗中似懂非懂地握住那炙热且成熟的火源。

 

沢田纲吉被烫得有了些微妙的脾气，恃爱生勇脱口指控起恩师：“Reborn，偷跑的话……嗯唔，太自私了。”

 

黑发男人低低地笑，慢慢贴合两人的身躯，带着那不懂得举一反三的愚徒进行着情艳的点拨。

 

“所以说公平要自己争取啊，蠢纲。”

 

沢田纲吉绷紧了腰背的肌肉抬起那美丽优容的身体，他将这样一个费力的动作做得毫不刻意，就像一片无风而起的洁白羽毛一样舒展自如，随着有的放矢的静电密密匝匝地吸附着每一寸羽支，与杀手先生结实性感的躯干吻合一体。他凝视着他的老师，似有若无地磨蹭着彼此滚烫的弱点，那只掌控了一人情热的手掌忽而施力揉按，男人从容的呼吸节奏骤然一紧，沢田纲吉仿佛有着十足新奇的孩童，他轻轻喘着抬起脸离杀手先生近不足一厘，而他的阴茎却随着身体的亲密悄悄贴了上去，传递着焦灼的密辛。

 

Reborn垂着眼，像恶龙敛息，克制而纵情。

 

沢田纲吉随着两人禁忌的小幅磨蹭，要吻不吻，似退似近，仿佛也毫不担心面前的凶残兵器会骤然撕破那优雅迷迭的羽衣。

 

他们默契地完成一个互相狩猎的天渊，谁都不留退行。

 

“哈……Reborn，我的手哼……握不住。”

 

那位高权重的孽徒声音里都是笑。

 

青葱不解语也是笑，岁月不留情也是笑，他笑得狼狈又放肆，竟极致诱人。

 

Reborn凝视着近在咫尺的瑰美绚丽，他默声拉近已然突破底线的距离，微微侧过头嗅闻着沢田纲吉耳后颈侧的香水气息，这举动说不出是轻慢还是珍重不已，只当沢田纲吉觉得对方仿佛找到了灵魂的孔隙正要将自己噬入贪婪的鼻息，他从不言说宠溺的老师便趁其晃神将两人的性器和他颤抖的手一并掌握。

 

沢田纲吉惊喘一声，不知何时被放生的另一只手已然用力抱住黑发先生的后背，像被湍流冲入远海的船长，不管不顾地抓住唯一的浮木。而Reborn则是早有准备的海贼，他用力呼吸着青年清冽的香气，像得到镇定优待的客人，于这爱欲的孽海里饮下唯一珍贵的氧气。

 

杀手先生握紧了两人滚烫敏感的生殖器，却又不怀好意摩挲过对方稍有懈怠的五指。

 

“啊啊、嗯……我知……啊，我知道，你……”

 

他直觉地将男人后续更为煽情的哄骗堵回去，企图维持自己所剩无几的体面。沢田纲吉的手相比起对方小上一截，偏偏其主人丝毫没有对情欲的免疫，只能颤抖着心虚上工，在另一只炙热的手心里，勉力缠握两人贴紧的性器，像掐住情潮中交配的雄蛇一样胆战心惊。

 

两人的吐息如同交缠的蛇信，性器在两只手的私情中挤压磨蹭，生嫩些的硬物已然吐露了情液，将煽情的二人连弹沾湿推助，也勾引着催促着另一方的情动。这腹肉相贴时本该彼此争夺支配的权利，可二人频繁的攻守易势显然并不像单纯的占有与被占有，更像你进我退的游戏，一切争锋对峙都是彼此互知的暗语，他们似乎正私下垒筑狂乱的高塔，正同时纵出对方心里的野兽。

 

Reborn终于深喘一声，那低吼在沢田纲吉耳边像一片带了电的沼池，又过分的黏和令人深陷，不知怎的就惊得自己呜咽了一声。

 

从容的师长仿佛得到某种信号一般终于撕毁了所有的体面，他精准地捕捉另一片毫无准备的唇，用刻意为之地疯狂咬吮磋磨褐发青年红肿不堪的玫瑰花蕊，而他的眼睛却深邃得如同最深的寒夜，一簇暗火专注地烧却着人间最冷的雪。

 

要像绞死彼此一样去爱。

 

沢田纲吉看懂了那双眼中冰冷的火焰，也看清了沾染罪恶的每个人须得永恒战斗的极夜。他智慧且沉默的老师已经不再回答他了，又似乎已经予以他最好的教育，因这命运已至共赴黑云鬼雾的风眼之处，他想他不会永远清醒，但也不会永远迷途。

 

如果死是入口，那么爱是出路。

 

要像绞死彼此一样去爱！

 

沢田纲吉不知道自己此刻的表情，可他朦胧地感知到那噬人至疼痛的吻落了幕，而那恶贯满盈的老师正温柔地，吻着他的眼睛，一寸一寸地，带着火星和绒絮，辛辣却难得柔软。他想看他，他迫不及待地想看清他，可坏心的老师已经轻而易举便捂住了他的眼，对方那闲置半晌的薄情的手竟不再游刃娴熟，而是颤抖着微烫着，仿佛兜入了一手融化的烫金色蜂蜜。

 

那可注定不是一场温柔的性事，它没有善意，没有退缩，既没有呼吸的艺术，也没有根生的文明。

 

Reborn将沢田纲吉按在冰冷的门上狠狠进入时，他本可以选择更和平的方式，但他知道他的学生需要什么，渴望着什么，他知道这个贪食人心的城市正撺掇着什么，更知道他的爱欲并非任何一场流水落花，它早已蓄谋已久，虎视眈眈，并在漫长陪伴和涓滴渴望中终于聚沙成塔，滴水石穿。

 

幕后黑手无辜地将罪责推卸，他只是爱情的铁蹄下手无寸铁的平民，他只能顺应胁迫，举手投降。

 

而那哭吟着不断挣动的褐发爱人若是听见这没脸没皮的情爱定位，必然宣他无期徒刑。可到底有些深不可测的谜语无人破解，比如多情冷酷的杀手先生终究是将他的小首领奉上了法官之位，他给了他玫瑰，也给了他裁定的铁锤。

 

沢田纲吉胡乱拂过门上繁复精致的雕纹，好像不知怎样去逃离这个压迫至极的怀抱。他修长的手指不知所措地绷直，仿佛下一秒即将折断的象牙权杖，而犯上的罪掌下一秒就将它从手背分指扣押。Reborn埋首咬住他软嫩的肩窝，分寸得当甚至令沢田纲吉毫不觉得痛却只觉得磨人得痒，可他行凶作恶的性器却深深地顶进年轻首领暖热的穴肉深处。

 

“啊啊——不要这样停下嗯，Reborn……”

 

他的家庭教师似乎在笑，咬着肩窝的牙缓缓合紧，那随之而来的疼痛便也严丝合缝地缓缓潮起。

 

而他在自家学生身体里使坏的器物却偏偏陡然一停，像钻入母巢的恶兽进行着不合时宜且规模宏大的撒娇。然后男人用埋在深处的阴茎缓缓地捻动磨蹭，他感受着褐发青年可爱又可怜的后穴如何紧张地收缩，不堪忍受地绞动着浴火，既诚实又贪婪。

 

沢田纲吉勉力睁着雾蒙蒙的眼睛，倾吐着潮热喘息的唇开开合合，他的处境何其窘迫，仿佛除了主动缴械投诚没有任何退路，他看上去那般茫然无辜，在性爱的磔型中像被雨夜的车轮碾出香汁的石蒜。

 

那火一样的花啊，可是带毒的龙爪。

 

Reborn紧紧注视着他的爱人，对其内里悉知明晓。

 

年轻的黑手党教父，他的脆弱是最天然的云雾，遮蔽着一片人踪寂灭的钢铁之城。他这样纯洁地喘息着，仿佛献祭在邪恶的老师手中任人磋磨，可Reborn清楚地感受着这诱人且贪婪的丰美躯体是怎样玩弄着风浪和天火，它将纯真的绞紧和恶毒的律动一并还给赐予它爱和伤害的元凶，像精心布局的借刀杀人者，夺取性爱的春刃，在爱情的怀抱里自戕。

 

杀手先生蓦地咬紧后牙槽，绷紧的下颌和侧脸微微鼓起的咬肌都带上忍耐和控制的性感征兆。他毫无疑问是被深深地引诱了，这是前所未有的一刻——并非是指无人尝试引诱他，毕竟他是那样完美的意大利情人——从未有另一个灵魂能像沢田纲吉一般折断Reborn的全部软肋，勾动他的破坏欲和爱欲，温柔却强势地扺掌他唇和骨，释放他的野火与冰河。

 

他审视的目光在那不省心的徒弟眼中稳稳捕捉到一丝笑意，便仿佛完成了最后的餐桌礼仪一般，再也不给予容让和温存——就好似刚才的一切性爱折磨到底只是前菜开胃一样。

 

对擅自引动恶和黑夜的赎罪者，Reborn必须还以成全。

 

正逢至恶的杀人者最动情乱欲的时刻，他被比他稚嫩太多的国王亲手释放了枷锁，不以赤月还空不得回。

 

杀手先生修长的身体在蓄力的时候有着绝好触感，沢田纲吉最是知道这个时候如果能顺着对方腰腹斜侧的肌肉攀上去，他能独揽最曼妙的触感，也能牢牢抓住即将到来的风暴中唯一支撑的浮木。

 

Reborn抬起髋部，他能感觉到沢田纲吉的小动作，仿佛被取悦了似的，终于施舍了一句死亡预告。

 

“你决定什么时候开始，我决定什么时候结束。”

 

显然不能善了。

 

沢田纲吉还沉浸在那慢慢从被填满到空虚的酥麻中，尚且无法辨析这句发言恶毒的雄心，就被骤然而起的顶弄彻底搅乱了所剩无几的清醒。

 

来自于他的老师的教鞭终于给了他想要的快和狠，而他却零零落落分毫也承受不起。那正与潮湿处狂热拥吻的硬物令他匆忙联想到蛇，又被那火热滚烫的狠戾摩擦投入到对某种刑具的妄想。对方的性器就这样在他的身体里翻天倒海，这淫邪的钝器将他身体从后穴开始凿分为二，一半祸及平衡肢体的神经，一半贿赂他本就不成熟的感性。

 

沢田纲吉失却太多主动权，他迷乱却不慌张，在颠簸的浪涛中缓缓侧了侧脑袋，那汗湿的褐色发丝正半贴着首领漂亮的额，像一只毛发蓬乱的猫，它不安分于性的美妙，还眯着眼睛舔了舔口沫狼藉的唇角。

 

Reborn望着这迷人的一幕，颇有欣赏意味地在顶弄中倾身以吻赞颂，从脸缘一点点吻到舌尖。然后他把握着沢田纲吉的腿贴着门揽了起来，仿佛成年人抱着孩童一样轻松自如，却恰好让首领修长的腿没了支撑的落点，只能在退无可退的门前接受无休无止的侵犯，黑发杀手的粗喘中隐有笑音，仿佛屠城的恶人彻底终止了对绅士的扮演。

 

这个城市仿佛留有某种文明和野蛮的法则，与每个深陷其中的人血脉相连，它扣押着罪恶的投名状，还与美梦和情书。

 

而这其中千百万人的一意孤行仿佛列队礼葬，人们的脚步声踢踏着像雷鸣一般的心跳永恒地隆隆作响，它们不断鼓入这座城市里最风情万种的热血，流淌成一片灯红酒绿的喧嚣。即便是离群索居的远游人也能朝着重重门扉后的百年家族讽笑：“权欲的毒酒，倾情的美人，不伦的王冠和光辉的理想——谁都想吃下佛罗伦萨的心脏。”

 

却将那颗本就无可救药的心脏，养出了择人而噬的疯狂。

 

 

 

_最终那些被佛罗伦萨所吞噬的情人们啊，还以为传颂着诗情画意的浪漫色彩是光阴的礼遇，还以为翔集的白鸽和悠然钟声是星辰的祝祷，以为黑夜在彩色的梦里倏然过去了便是天马飞渡了冥河，却不知道漫长历史镌刻的血潮退去后剩余的只会是一个镂空的天国。_

_被佛罗伦萨所吞噬的情人们，在最深的夜里醒来。_

_被情人们吞噬的佛罗伦萨，在无垠的长空中重生。_

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

09.

 

青年首领对上相距十年的昔日老师，即便在心里演算过无数次这一刻，他依旧蓦然失声。

 

他想起未来的Reborn没有再过问他避之不及的“补考”，只是在偶尔被沢田纲吉欲盖弥彰地示好中冷笑着咬咬他的耳骨或戴着彭格列指环的指节，亲昵地嘲讽他的愚蠢与迟钝。

 

此时此地的Reborn正洞悉着他的一切，而沢田纲吉虽谈不上有多从容，却也没有丝毫的闪躲。或许年长的首领更清楚如何摈弃一些多余的难受情绪，在过去和未来无法互相贯通的巨大事实面前，拆穿多少私密都无济于事。这却恰巧是个略有些尴尬和磋磨的必经之路，师徒心里都清楚，他们交换着与同时期的自我无法妥善处理的信息，寻找归置与变革的窄门。

 

“Reborn，你从未教过我那些——”

 

Reborn听着，柔软湿润的黑色眼眸如同任何一个小婴孩一样毫无杂质，却不同于任何一个初生者，在那幽寂的内里并没有多少好奇。

 

沢田纲吉透过这双纯粹的眼，迫切地望向一个成熟深刻的灵魂。

 

在很多时候，他都是多么迫切地需要和他对话，哪怕已经是对于他所熟知的一切，他已然能把控的所有。

 

“作为一个首领所必经的眺望，作为家族的心脏所必然的惜命，作为一个庞然大物的供养者所必需的贪婪。”

 

年幼的老师这才有了些好奇，他对沢田纲吉的还未抛出的疑惑置之不理，反倒理直气壮地先行反问：“这是你在哪里偷偷补习的？甚至——你学到惜命了吗？”

 

青年的首领对抢白没有执着，他顺着话题交付问答的主动权，微笑着说：“死里逃生过几次，也就学会了。”

 

Reborn没有问他死里逃生了多少次，沢田纲吉也不谈从本能的惜命到明白为生命以外的存在而惜命的本质区别。

 

少年的沢田纲吉大概是全世界最笨拙的学生。他像宏图绘卷中的蚂蚁，胆怯又不顾一切地跋山涉水，在学会某些常人生而习得的课程之前，他会在保护着任何人的险境中一次一次地、一次又一次地淌过火海与血河，伤痕累累地站在盾的前方，以一副傻乎乎的、灰头土脸的狼狈模样。

 

但这些泯灭在无数人嘴中在简单不过的真相，最终却成为一个轻率的蔑谈。

 

他们会说：“一个被簇拥着长大的男孩是没有资格说独自成长的。”

 

但这并非是青年首领心中的困局，他甚至不在意这些——

 

“流言蜚语，”Reborn稍稍歪着头，那模样正是可爱讨巧至极，他笑容甜蜜，却言辞冷冽，“它们随之而至，它们将与你终身相伴。”

 

即便成长了太多，沢田纲吉仍然觉得婴孩时期的老师的模样值得珍惜，无论它流露着真情还是假意。他捧着小孩的脸颊，凑上去轻轻蹭了蹭，而那有着成熟灵魂的孩子对此没有抵触。这位依然年轻却满身疲惫的彭格列首领感受着脸缘柔软治愈的触感，轻描淡写地给出了更加冷酷的回复：“我的位置坐得越稳，它们便只能终身追逐我的背影，而我一眼都不会回头望。”

 

Reborn眼中有几分思量，他缓缓注视着眼前的沢田纲吉，不放过每一寸的变化。

 

沢田纲吉却是忽然卸除了绷紧的气势轻快地笑了起来。

 

“多不像‘我’的回答，是吗。但Reborn，这反而是我有勇气承认的，最真实的答复了。在我穿梭过的无数个正向十年和逆向十年间，几乎每一个成长到我这个年纪的沢田纲吉，都已经学会了迎击流言的利刃。”

 

“倒是您有问过十年前的我，做好准备面对战场以外的风浪吗？”

 

杀手老师不准备接下这不痛不痒的轻微指控，他倏然锚定了眼前看上去无懈可击的沢田纲吉转移话题避之不谈的病灶：“无数个世界的穿梭——”

 

“ **蠢纲，你有多久，没有回到属于你的世界了？** ”

 

青年的沢田纲吉将目光投向暗幕中隐隐约约的云朵，抿紧了唇角。

 

彭格列的第十年，正是光辉和黑暗并行其道的第十年。他所贯彻的信念，在不解和防备的视线里像困囿于冰层下的鲸，试图撼动冰川下不为人知的奇险，它在长久的沉默温吞得像倒置于深水的岛屿，仿佛不需要换气。

 

“听上去仿佛所向披靡——未来的彭格列。”

 

十年前的沢田纲吉小声地说着，他的目光掠过前庭淅淅沥沥滴着雨的屋檐，投向远处铅灰色的云层，蹙着眉的面上有着少年人毫无遮掩的困惑。当沢田纲吉回头对上巴吉尔关切的目光时，顿了顿，露出有些傻气的笑，“抱歉，巴吉尔，你在这里陪我是不是会耽误你的工作？”

 

金发青年用一种无比怀念的目光望着年轻十年的首领，“恕我直言，这才是这段时间以来最令我满意的工作了。”  


沢田纲吉羞窘得支吾半天，口才劣势下尴尬得接不下这真挚的坦白。

 

而看上去纯良的异国青年正四平八稳地端着正直清澈的目光颇为愉悦得咀嚼少年窘迫。或许在巴吉尔眼里，无论未来还是过往，这百年家族最珍贵的人，连他的窘迫一面都是可爱可亲的。

 

首领即将生硬的转换话题。青年弯着眼眸想。

 

沢田纲吉求救似的搬出感性话题的终结杀手，亟不可待地转移了话题，“那个，巴吉尔，云雀先生去哪里了呢？”

 

“云守大人有一点小事需要处理。”

 

年少的继承人想到什么，小心翼翼地问：“是不是和我的穿越有关？”

 

金发碧眼的门外顾问暗自感叹，不愧是领袖的直觉。他本不愿对少年避讳任何，只是若对方不提起，他也不会详谈。巴吉尔沉下一口气，敛起笑容对羽翼未丰的家族未来陈情。

 

“您的直觉没有错。实不相瞒，这次您在十年后的滞留，是我们的技术部门想方设法对您的强留……”

 

他以为自己会迎接年轻人直率的委屈和埋怨，可眼前的少年看上去并不慌张，他甚至没有多少意外，那双金棕色的眼眸安静得仿佛时光在其中静默流转。他仿佛是想传递着某种无声的信任，借此抚平年长的伙伴心中几不可见的歉疚，即便他对这不妥当的形势究竟有怎样的内因一无所知。

 

巴吉尔曾一度被这说不清是青涩还是成熟的，仿佛本能一样天然落成的温柔守卫过，而这一刻，他在一个相同亦不同的灵魂中再次得到其庇佑。

 

彭格列的珍贵之物。

 

这样一个被众人守护的存在，也一直守护着每一个人。

 

巴吉尔忽然透彻地领悟到这一点，他有些惶恐地察觉到这样的意识来得有些迟，而这位悄然焕发着光芒的存在显然并非热衷于宣扬一切所思所想、所作所为，他只会安静地贯彻他的信念，他能一直闭口不言。那位成长后的，属于他们的首领，在这无声的岁月里，又对抗过多少独临的战场？

 

他极力克制在少年人面前掩面的失态动作，可左手右手忽然不知如何安放，最终形成一个尴尬的试图拥抱的半抬半举，然后那双美好的手掌最终绷紧了皮骨，拳握着收拢于端姿跪坐的腿上。

 

不明所以的少年似乎是看出了什么，张了张口，终又闭上了，他依然安静地等。

 

心中风云全然落锁的青年咬牙陈述：“这个世界的首领，已经在时空穿梭中消失很久了。与他交换的平行宇宙中的首领来来去去，可他没有回来。波维诺和彭格列的技术部一直在寻找原因，其中最有可能的猜测是，我方装置的置换能量在穿梭域里因外力干扰而被再充能，原本十分钟的置换被单向延长，而为了平衡这种长期的单向转换，首领正在不同的时空中流浪，每落足一个新的平行宇宙，便会有一个新的首领来到这里——同时，在新的穿梭域里，十年火箭筒会接受正常充能，造成这个被意外延续的过程，无法停止。”

 

巴吉尔看上去再次冷静起来，他不准备将自己的惶惑传递给眼前的人，只是温文平易地说出现状：“我们在观察了一阵之后依旧无法定位首领的落点，只能择用备选方案——双向充能。不同于您正常的返程，这一次您的时空回路将借助我方置换装置完成，而属于您的时空的十年火箭筒将原本供给给您的能量提供给首领，阻断他进入新的穿梭域，并借由您的回路回归我们的宇宙。”

 

巴吉尔的目光投在地面上，他知道沢田纲吉望着他，却不清楚对方的神情和态度。

 

良久的沉默过后，沢田纲吉似乎终于消化了这些前因，他这才有些踟蹰不安地呼唤：“巴吉尔先生……”这个变得礼貌的称呼终于拉开了立场，男孩的背脊挺直，终于不需要学长严厉的督促也能保持端姿，他望着对面的成年男人清晰地提问：“这个过程不需要和我所在的十年前任何人商讨配合吗？”

 

巴吉尔沉默。

 

或许是悉知某个人的魔鬼作风，沢田纲吉忽然明白了：“你们知道我的同伴们不会同意，你们知道Reborn不会同意。能做出这个决定的，是这个世界的Reborn？”

 

巴吉尔点了点头，他抬目谨慎地观察的少年的神态——对方的面上正呈现着一种说不出果决。属于他坚韧的那一面稳稳地立在那，他显然已经在已有的经历中攒下了不小的成长，此刻这些初成之器正支撑着少年青涩的从容和冷静，也同样支撑着巴吉尔不为人知的担忧和不安。

 

少年的彭格列继承人坐在那里，像在一个平凡的下午思考着注定不及格的数学一样自然地扒了扒棕发，眉间甚至没有多少沮丧难堪，倒是带着莫名的笃定提出生死攸关的疑惑：“如果……我是说如果，如果不成功，会有什么后果？”

 

巴吉尔正要说话，身形一顿，忽然向沢田纲吉点头致意，紧接着他便敛身而起，从容地退离。

 

一个颇为优容好听的男音代他回答了这个问题：“那么你也会进入无休止的时空流浪，害怕了吗？”

 

“蠢纲。”

 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

怎样区分一个春日町和一座临海城？

 

如果去问询一个当地的孩子，他会蹦蹦跳跳地说三町目的蛋糕店或五町目的公园，说起并盛中学后有一家人一年四季挂着鲤鱼旗，有红蓝紫，有黄绿黑；如果去问起一个弹琴的艺人，他会说一定要去老阿尔伯特的店里瞧瞧，那里什么都有，他的叹息甚至带了些韵律——哦，可爱的先生，您问了一个可爱的问题。然后他徐徐拨着弦，便沉入一段通往记忆浅海的奥赛罗或者小夜曲。

 

又或者那是一首无名牧歌，曼陀铃将艺人的话烹煮出两座花都的馥郁香气。

 

哦，玫瑰一般的年轻人，您又该如何区分两片天空呢？

 

青年首领收回视线的时候，昔日的小老师正轻轻慢慢地捻下袖口的灰尘，列恩一步一步爬到了帽檐处，虫鸣的声浪潮涌而起即将淹没短暂无言的二人。褐发青年没对已然被侦破的秘密做任何遮掩，也没有直言承认。这样一对杀手师徒心思各异揣度彼此，一种沿袭脊髓上升的可怖默契止步于不远处的一只飞蛾扑向路灯的一瞬间。

 

电火花正细微地尖叫。

 

“噼啪。”

 

他们同时将枪口对准了彼此。

 

“蠢纲，你想做什么。”

 

褐发青年微微蹙眉，那表情仿佛蜻蜓点水一闪而逝，他微微转动头颅，借着这秒竟利落放下那些情绪，他再次成为一个自矜又无情的绅士，回答时甚至谦和地放低声音，好像真的在哄着一个脆弱的孩子：“我需要这里的十年火箭筒。”

 

“我知道它在你手里，Reborn。”

 

或许在科研者的眼里，被反复权衡的随机概率是出自百分之百的必然推演。他们快速计算着偏差率，缩小精确至无限的极限，而在少年首领的眼中，无论是电子屏幽蓝的反光还是科研者眼镜后闪烁的眼睛都与他拉出不可思议的距离。他不禁思考，在未来的彭格列，除了调和着战斗以外的世界，还有这么一片纯粹又与一切利益勾连的复杂空间，而能够平衡其中的那一位“沢田纲吉”，该是怎样的一个人。

 

他一定和自己大不相同了。

 

而在惊叹之于，少年却懵懵懂懂地直觉着，这种不同，也许不全是好的一面。

 

“云雀先生……现在在哪里？”少年转头看向落后一步于他的杀手先生，这动作有几分不顺畅，他对着眼前的黑西装沉默了两秒才缓缓扬起脑袋面对对方——他还不习惯抬头望着Reborn的全新角度。

 

那成年后显得锐利的门外顾问先生沿袭着以往的习惯弹了弹礼帽，他淡淡地直视前方，毫不留情面的揭穿少年小心掩藏的不安：“你只信任他啊，蠢纲。”

 

少年有些手足无措，他一瞬间扭过了头，又仿佛做错了什么一般再次转回来：“不……我……”

 

Reborn轻笑了声，看着少年首领仿佛被倒梳背羽的幼鸟一样惶恐又僵直的蠢模样，他决定遵守师德，作孽到底。

 

“对于你来说，这个强留你的未来不是属于你的未来。”

 

师长步履节不乱，言语冷厉，既无形催促着傻徒弟不得不艰难向前，又逼迫他直面酷刑无力逃生。

 

“这里的确不是。”黑衣杀手猝然停步，没来得及刹车的小少年便毫无预兆地和他拉远了距离，而可怕的是，远离并不会给沢田纲吉丝毫轻松感，反而令他有种脊背冰寒的预感，他忍着不情愿自觉拉回了谈话距离，像个步伐不稳的小羊。而将一套有形无形的虚实压迫玩转透彻的老师看上去似乎有了点愉悦感，对此，沢田纲吉不愿意承认自己与这份残忍心意相通，并成功解读其内涵——玩弄弟子果然是最得趣的游戏。

 

高大英俊的杀手先生微微低头看着年轻的小首领，说：“恭喜你想对了，蠢纲。”

 

恶魔的声音都是悦耳动听的，它对迷茫的羊羔致以甜蜜的鼓励和肯定。

 

“这个未来不是属于你的未来，以及……玩弄弟子果然是最得趣的游戏。”

 

这人竟能将这份无耻发挥得彬彬有礼娴熟自然，少年僵笑着点点头，不愧是你，Reborn。

 

但狼狈的徒弟还是抓住了恩师疏于防备的胜利破绽，毫无自知之明地给出绝地反击，他也揭露对方言行中（或许并未做出伪装）的真实态度：“我提到云雀先生令您感到不快了吗？云雀先生他是不是……并不赞成这种做法。”

 

Reborn收起笑容，迈出步伐。

 

这次，他走到了沢田纲吉前面。

 

“不是要见云雀吗。跟上，蠢纲。”

 

少年站在原地思量了一秒，然后小跑着跟上去。

 

这次，他没有犹豫地拉近了同未来老师之间的距离。

 

沢田纲吉以为自己已经看到了技术部的全貌了，可跟随着Reborn的带领，看着电梯的数字降至地下数十层，直到进入一个令人有些微闭塞感的地下运输装置——他拒绝使用地铁来称呼这看上去造价不菲的武装盒子，少年的惊叹慢慢转为一种木然的战栗。

 

从被带领着离开云雀先生的辖地开始，他仿佛再一次切实地在不长的十几分钟内感受到从日式传统居室进入未来科技和黑手党势力渗透彼此的全新世界有多么割裂，对于经历过数次争端的少年首领而言，这感觉或许并不令人陌生， ** **但也远不意味着亲切**** 。

 

列车高速却无声地向前行驶。

 

这些来细密的感受自于他被训练得逐渐敏锐的观察力和思维分析，但它们还学不会藏在皮下，又或者即便少年竭力藏起来，这些头绪依然在十年后的老师面前无所遁形，比如脚尖后缩一到二厘米，喉结像滚水中的细沙，瞳孔像一把收束又打开的黑伞……

 

Reborn没有说话，他如沢田纲吉所想地观察着他，却不是他以为的兴致盎然，事实上这个男人更像单纯地看着他，从发丝到手指，到那双年少时期营养总有些跟不上的过瘦的腿，最后又将目光停泊在少年脸上，不是欣赏，不是评判，没有丝毫狎昵和亵渎，也不是那种居高临下的解读和研究。

 

浪漫的人们会将这种清澈的情感称之为想念。

 

只是对于沢田纲吉来讲，这或许触及了他对Reborn固有认知的盲点。

 

最终少年还是问出在意的问题，也借此解了这一刻的茫然和惶惑：“彭格列到底，有多大？”

 

Reborn倚靠着一侧的墙壁，闻言向驾驶舱瞥去一眼。

 

“你的问题太泛了，不如精确一点——‘彭格列的掌握了多少运输企业’，或者‘彭格列持股的企业覆盖多少轨道交通线’，或者你更想问‘这样的设施是否合法’，你希望我先回答哪一个？”

 

沢田纲吉半晌都找不到自己的声音，嘴唇翕动了几次，拒绝了唾手可得的答案。

 

“我不问了。”

 

那看上去异常平静的成年老师却不放过他。

 

“为什么不问。”

 

沢田纲吉也想不明白，他就像所有功课不好的笨蛋学生一样，想不明白的时候就会注意力散开，逃避一样地东张西望。他看着坐下的银色椅位，又移向驾驶舱门上蛛网一般的交通图，扫过Reborn仿佛惬意似的轻敲墙壁的手指，一切画面在吸顶灯冰冷的光下刺眼且无处藏身，像他曾有一次在并盛中学的操场上突发的雪盲，依赖着鼻腔里分辨出雪的气息和慢慢靠近的另一个人温暖的呼吸，直到握住某个人垂下的衣袖上不松不紧的袖章才有了一点归属感。

 

而此刻他只能闻到冷冽的金属气味，杀手先生淡淡的香水，和藏匿在运输车中每一个处机关口依附的硝火味，它们对于他是放养的，有距离的，它们不具备引导他的义务，也绝不会以温柔的强硬覆盖他的手臂。

 

这世界是个适应了未来沢田纲吉的钢铁世界。

 

那么嵌合在这个世界中的沢田纲吉是怎样的人，他或许也大概有个轮廓了。

 

沢田纲吉仿佛能看到这么一个体型相对更成熟的自己，稳稳地坐在自己身侧，对Reborn的坏嘴予以恰到好处却分寸不让的驳回。

 

而现在的他所能做的，只是坦诚一些真实：“我不希望知道这些。”

 

Reborn摇摇头：“他以前也这么想。”

 

少年瞳孔一缩，鼓起勇气正视对方，试图从男人的面上读出什么，却只得到一些不咸不淡的情绪。

 

“Reborn……我们现在去哪里？”

 

“意大利北部，波维诺试验区。”

 

当那快速穿梭的装置像一枚通过脏腑的胶囊驶过意大利的腹地时，未被锁定的遥远时空中，并盛远郊的终点站正播报着夜车的到站时刻，警备室腾腾冒着热气的烧水壶模糊了半截玻璃窗，提着灯等在门边的列车员笑着和修理师傅说着什么，夜行者们的人声渐暖正似有若无传到此方——这些生长在青年首领身后的一切，既有清澈的夜色和漫天的星子，也有缓坡尽头一些簇拥着的暖橙色微光，它们在说着，那个随着太阳沉没的世界将永远醒着，日光从生发之际便会永无止境的奔跑，从一片无垠的天空降下，也会从广阔的土地腾起。

 

没有人不去拥抱这自然的节律。

 

Reborn在持械瞄准的同时驾轻就熟地三心二意，甚至颇有闲情地想着—— ** **可惜沢田纲吉是背身的**** 。

 

哪个沢田纲吉都这样，发光的人容易晕头转向。

 

“得摆正位置。”小婴儿那黑葡萄似的大眼睛弯出可爱可喜的弧度，显然这是一个多么鲜明且甜蜜的笑。

 

只是这熟悉万分的一幕太过生动讨巧以至于经验丰富的青年首领嘴角微微一抽。

 

形势不妙——青年首领稳住身形，他清空了繁杂的思绪，会心凝神，却微微陷入被动。这时候，第一辆夜车呼啸着从他身后的轨道远远奔入更深的夜色里。

 

前路危矣——少年继承人在“潜行跳车勒索蓝波获得十年火箭炮独自逃生”和“在Reborn的眼皮底下与云雀先生会师认亲借助最强守护者的力量活到十年折返”这两个可能性中选择死亡。跨越国度的可怕路程在科技的导速中仿佛地图上两指为山的间距，运载着他和Reborn的命运列车终究会减速到站。

 

沢田纲吉在不同界域的同时，都在心里叹下一口气。

 

于是，如何区分两片天空呢。

 

去等一场暴雨挟怒降下劫掠一座不夜城，等到一夜间狂澜破风而上与天空倾倒，等一片常驻的云招兵买马遮天蔽日，或等风雷再临，等霜雾惊春，等朝晖不昧，霞光万里——等到那一刻再去见证它的一切吧。它是水色、黛色或金赤色，是沉静幽谧还是风云莫测？如若以来日见，就尽情笑它朝令夕改吧——但若以年岁测，不如注目它的隽永弥新。

 

那么只会有一片长空，它将永是恒远且广袤的，物是人非更像时间扑朔的呼吸。少年、青年或老年人总会迎接这样的一天，曼陀铃将循着风灌满樱花铺就的小巷，而三色鲤鱼旗飘飘荡荡，最终落到有着白鸽和钟楼的广场。

 

一座城到另一座城，是一万公里的漫漫长路。

 

而一个人到另一个人，是绵延不绝的漫长光阴。

 

曾经这异国广场上被如此提问的玫瑰青年曾经随意抬头看了看，仿佛提起一件微不足道的小事一般答非所问道：“我曾是个莽撞的后继者——在某些时候也许我不算那么平凡。”

 

而更久远的回忆里，那少年后继者也曾慢慢将鲤鱼旗游弋着的天空写满眼睛，他用斟酌许诺的慎重悄悄地憧憬过：“我希望成为先驱者……呃，不用多伟大、最普通的就行！”

 

时至今日，那少年和青年依然在这里，或者在并盛的血液中栖息，或者在佛罗伦萨的心脏驻停。

 


	11. Chapter 11

11.

 

意大利北部是山的盛宴，尤其深受阿尔卑斯山脉的眷顾。远山镇雪之地总是祛暑还凉，风与呼吸纠缠的时候也隐隐泄露着高崖霜冰的秘密。人类是甘愿匍匐于此或者向前攀登的，征服与被征服的欲望都是这般在盛大的自然面前袒露无疑的，也或许只有在这里，由着绿叶花草或群峦冰渊作见证，没有谁会恐惧被左右与嘲笑，站立者和跪拜者同样伟大也同样渺小，注视着鹰的利爪与飞翼或注视着羊的横瞳与软绒斗不过是双足及地的生物最朴素且真挚的好奇。

 

“与其说Z-26试验园毁了，不如说是我主动放弃了那里——我越来越不喜欢佛罗伦萨。”

 

“我选择了这里。”

 

西装笔挺的男人看上去与他胸口的技术职位有着并不相称的强悍气质，他从嵌有波维诺标志的沙发椅上起身的同时利落地按下了扶手的隐藏按钮。

 

群山和远雪骤然被四合的暗窗遮蔽，替代广阔远景的是光屏上冷色的字符，或许原本的风光就该是一切的开机密码，将野蛮和自由投射与科技和自律。

 

说话的男人回头，淡淡地望着身后来人，然后他轻描淡写地挥了挥手，对几位悄然将手按上武器的的下属示意放松警惕。

 

“彭格列的云守，幸会。”

 

有着美丽凤眼的成年男人冷漠地和波维诺首领对视了一眼，然后他将目光移向那片莹亮的投屏。他的鬓角有些从外处带来的水汽，款式简洁凌厉的黑色西装被他修长的体型撑出一种颇为随意的险峻气质，谁会看出他前一刻还在居室中以另一副面目示人，而此刻转身便是提拐而来的杀神呢。

 

“解释一下。”来自彭格列的最强杀神没有赘言。

 

波维诺首领定定地看了他几秒，然后徐徐展卡右手，随着那枚波维诺指环光华流转，首领先生的五指指尖覆上一层薄薄的电子投影，他快速划过几个手势，广阔的投屏像收起的画卷一样凝聚成一片三维宇宙，印有不同光斑标记的信号在星图中闪闪烁烁。

 

他指向其中一个明灭不定的金色闪光，冷静地说：“这就是彭格列首领，捕捉信号的时间是两小时以前。”

 

这片金色的光像云雀瞳孔中猖獗的火焰，看着它像一颗自由的心脏一样脉动着，云雀恭弥缓缓地转开视线。波维诺首领察觉到无形的寒意有了缓缓冰释的迹象，他反倒凝了神色，再次放大了立体标识。

 

“我知道您的不满是什么。但每一次的信号捕捉，都是由我们的十年火箭筒进行追踪的，这一次也是凭依来到此处的小彭格列所动用的十年火箭筒，我们才得以窥探彭格列首领的踪迹。而这些……是我们在过去六个月里陆陆续续对彭格列首领的追踪信号——”

 

操控的五指摊开，一粒粒金色的星星像钻石一样落入观测者的眼中的宇宙棋盘。

 

云雀恭弥沉默地看着从旧到新的标记，直观的真实已经在波维诺首领进行注解以前袒露无疑。

 

星星正在褪色。

 

云在漆黑的幕布中是幽秘不可见的，但星星消失的地方，往往就藏着暗云盘踞的线索。

 

于是当夜空不见星斗的时候，并盛正进入后半夜的寒凉。

 

沢田纲吉和Reborn默契地以荒郊的最后一盏路灯为界，在最不适宜双方锁定目标的野木林里试图制服对方。日本的城建在这一处显然有些懈怠，灌木丛慌乱地繁生，木不留名，草不留姓，在没有章法的野林中一切生态显出一份成长期的尴尬。没有遮天蔽日的冠顶，没有巍峨高山，没有葱郁名植，甚至废石边躲着几瓶不敢见光的易拉罐和浑浑噩噩的短烟头，这幅算不上自然也及不上文明的图景恰好是沢田纲吉最熟悉的一切，是真实的，疏于管理且毫不宜人的半郊野地带。

 

而此刻这片自然界的成长尴尬期中，多了一个Reborn。

 

一切都是那么的雪上加霜。

 

青年的沢田纲吉说：“Reborn，与其和我彼此拖延时间，不如考虑一下十年火箭筒交给波维诺‘家族之耻’是否保存得当。”

 

最后一个字符完成信息传递的同时，Reborn抬手射穿了夜色深处的一颗病树。

 

一个播放录音的旧手机应声报废。

 

小婴儿用乖巧礼貌的腔调给予回复：“蠢纲，是什么时候安排的人手。”

 

沢田纲吉的声音里有些笑意：“那枚火焰弹烧完的时候。”

 

子弹尖锐的破空声向着两个方向奔袭，却都落了空。

 

Reborn眯了眯眼。

 

彭格列首领拇指和食指轻轻一擦，独属于大空的冰冷火焰骤然腾起，这片原本不利于双方进攻的林域由暗转明，变得不利于双方隐藏。他快速地向前移动，像火光下不真实的幽灵——一个故意自曝其短的幽灵，它现在胜券在握。

 

Reborn却看也不看，毫无借光谋势的犹豫，他几乎是在那轻微的响指擦开时，便左手换枪，向后方七点处定枪扣下扳机。

 

彭格列的首领和一枚子弹擦面而过，彭格列的门外顾问和一束准星被干扰的火焰流扫过发尾。

 

他们都用饶有趣味的目光看着彼此。

 

“蠢纲，你是故意的。”

 

“为了不让十年火箭筒落入注定背叛的敌手，您只能与我合作。”

 

由青年首领埋入子弹中的交易，生机和死路摆在眼前，无人可以拒绝。火焰和浓烟能够隔绝的只有那位第一杀手眼前的真相——至少那被逼入死路的敌人是这么想的。沢田纲吉确实给了他最好的逃跑契机，也下达了来自彭格列家族之首的最后通缉。但稳稳立在彭格列首领的交易底线上的，却不是交易物品十年火箭筒，而是已然有着波维诺庞大后盾的蓝波的安危。

 

沢田纲吉只要对方投鼠忌器，以及可能被牵涉进来的蓝波百分之一百的毫发无损。

 

为了回到自己的世界而计算万千的青年首领，却又为了同伴的安危退下关键的一棋，他看上去似乎还是悠悠闲闲的样子，一时更难分辫他究竟有几分回家的真心。

 

显然Reborn没有这种困惑，他看着眼前熟悉又陌生的弟子，似乎对这些不需言明的细节了然于心。

 

小婴儿只是哼笑了一声，好像真有两分揶揄：“将本该一次解决的敌人因留有价值而放过，你不怕对方索性毁了那个十年火箭筒吗？”

 

青年首领收回了大空的火焰，一切光芒转瞬即逝。

 

“怎么会呢，”沢田纲吉微微一笑：“这可是胁迫我的最好筹码。”

 

千载难逢。

 

“愚蠢的方法。”云雀恭弥不再看着星盘上的光点，他的目光如一层薄薄的刀片，轻而锐利地刺向波维诺首领。

 

“也是惟一的方法。”波维诺首领转了转指戒，指纹钥匙便解锁了，他缓缓走向云雀恭弥一侧，毫不在意对方的无礼，可霜银的特制拐无声无息地拦下他的去路，一刹那冰棱悬顶。

 

波维诺垂眼看着那蕴着恐怖力量的武器，他面色淡淡的，用着午后闲谈的语气，忽然另起一个话头。

 

“沢田纲吉曾与我有过一次谈话，那是我下定决心摈弃Z-26的原因。真可笑，我年长这么多，有些事还没有小孩想得通——但现在我又想，我好像也高估小孩了。”

 

双十年华的彭格列家族之首在他的言辞中无比的矛盾，既成熟又有些稚嫩。

 

“其实我已经被他说服了，可我还是不甘心地问他：‘沉湎于佛罗伦萨的首领是怎样的首领？’”

 

 

 

__“小鬼，你觉得沉湎于佛罗伦萨的首领是怎样的首领？”_ _

__

__“大概像火焰一样。”_ _

__

__“你是说，强大、炙热？”_ _

__

__“我在说激进。”_ _

__

__“好吧，亲爱的彭格列。他炙热、激进，或许会招致惹火烧身。可在短暂和高热之后，你能说余烬中没有受益于家族的财宝吗？”_ _

__

__

__

“那一天他没有回答我，而现在我已经有了我自己的答案。”波维诺首领轻轻以手压下面前的威胁，而那可怖的银拐也不再继续贯彻强硬，反倒是不知从何时便卸除了歹意，“本是他将我从欲望的佛罗伦萨拉了回来，可回过头我却再也找不到他。”

 

云雀恭弥动了动唇，截取要害：“Z-26的园区？”

 

波维诺首领轻微颔首：“便是他最后执行的任务——在那片废弃罂粟园的地下。我没有理由拒绝他的帮助。”

 

点到为止的波维诺之首沉吟了一秒，对不再问询任何信息的云雀恭弥多言了一句嘱托。

 

“这个方法就是两小时前最后一次信号捕捉后由我提议的，事实上你不是第一个表达异议的人……第一个是Reborn。”

 

二人一致地将目光扫过那颗暗淡的星星。

 

“如果不是时间不多了……”

 

他没有说下去，以铭牌示意了一下，便向着指挥中心走去。

 

云雀恭弥走向那片星海投影，解锁的电子布景在他手中缩放转动。他轻轻拨了拨属于沢田纲吉最新的星星，那颗暗淡的标记便仿佛余火重燃，模拟信号强度的光芒在云雀恭弥淡薄苍白的指间怯生生的震动。

 

青年闭上眼。

 

某一段属于他记忆里的、这个世界的少年沢田纲吉在某个原本离席的下午奇迹般地按时到场了，并盛的天台和黄昏的云，留守在校的某位老师还念着诗文，而褐发少年也该是这样胆怯却生机勃勃地站在那里，无措又勇敢，用那一塌糊涂的脑子曲解了他的眼神，用乱七八糟的热血灼烧过他的灵魂，而现在那少年正一点点被时空错没，那黑色的暗影在他身后形状可怖张牙舞爪，而他还不知道大难临头，用信赖的目光望着自己，喊着学长。

 

 

 

__“云雀学长。”_ _

 

 

 

他想，得找回他，找回来彻底咬死他。

 

云雀恭弥知道这意味着什么，他知道自己能够做些什么。

 

十年前的沢田纲吉很迷茫，他掌握的信息太片面，连风险都不那么深刻，他看着Reborn想说什么，却又堵在喉咙里一个字也无法吐露。

 

“Reborn……”

 

Reborn给足了小少年面子，听到呼唤便回望向他，一板一眼的行动有种说不出的古怪和扭曲的可爱，却又仅止于此，甚至不发一言，仿佛非得等少年主动迈出一步。

 

沢田纲吉咽了咽唾沫，终于熬不住短暂又漫长的沉默，顺应着求生欲问出混乱题海中的一道：“为什么，一定要这么急着用这种高风险的方法找回这个世界的‘我’？”

 

有一两秒，沢田纲吉觉得自己是不是在众多敏感话题中选择了最烧心的那个，可青年老师却早有此料，看不出有多少情绪地给予了清晰的回答，对方并不以沢田纲吉的年少而进行任何粉饰与铺垫，反倒是将一个崎岖且险要的现实就这么摊开在少年面前。

 

“我们快要追踪不到蠢纲了，一旦丢失能源标记，再找回他就是大海捞针。你能想象有多少个平行世界吗？”

 

沢田纲吉在这轻描淡写的言语中，猝不及防地探知了最寒冷的冰域。

 

他第一次触及了生离最接近死别的狰狞面目，而与之深刻关联的另一个自己的不可控流浪，他甚至想都不敢想。但沢田纲吉还是按捺住复杂难受的心情和彻骨的寒冷，哑声问道：“这个世界的‘我’……穿梭多久了？”

 

Reborn的面色在白光下像一个冷硬的雕塑。

 

“失序穿梭的时间比率是非线性的，所以无法以我们的时间来计数。”

 

沢田纲吉骤然有了些对这未知流浪的概念感知，那就像和深海的幽邃黑暗和不知名的深崖鱼类起了共鸣，他不知道这是怎样的感觉，但他知道另一个世界的自己或许已经在这可怕的空寂中独行很久了，那个人却还得面对无数个世界中灯火辉煌的佛罗伦萨，以及无数个温宁明丽的并盛，无数次望着每一个晓夜留灯的奈奈妈妈和热情洋溢的伙伴们，然后一个人继续向前走。

 

继续向前走。

__


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

最初，或许只是一朵花开在另一方土壤的缘故。

 

于是玫瑰生得再多，只要有其中一株被指认作罂粟，便毒祸满园。在第一个萃毒者发掘一朵花的另一面之前，花本也只是花而已。可人们不善于挖掘祸根，更遑论当一件本无对错的事摆到面前时，一种本源基因催促着好事者抢夺执法的铁锤以迫罪者伏法，从土壤到一粒播种，到狼狈为奸的春风，再及千里之外的死蝶，全都无一幸免。直到这一切镀着日升月落的平凡生态都蒙上阴险的假翳，成为一无所知的死囚。

 

唯有萃毒的人安然无恙穿过千夫所指的舞台，无罪释放。

 

以可怕的高速抵达意大利北境以前，时间足够沢田纲吉和年长的老师了解现况，但少年紧张的时候既惧怕静默中不自觉陷入的深思，又笨嘴拙舌不善于圆滑的交流，他只能攒着手问很多边边角角的问题，而Reborn只回答了其中一个。

 

“为什么佛罗伦萨会允许罂粟园的存在？”

 

年长的杀手先生似笑非笑地看着他：“早就没有罂粟园了。可惜污名就是比真相长寿。”

 

最后沢田纲吉也不知能说什么，只能将自己置入自暴自弃的沉默中。

 

所幸，目的地到了。

 

这对跨越时空的师生依旧一前一后，前路莫测的少年心绪不稳地低头走了几步，然后他忽然追上前方步调平缓的师长，那些以各种理由自我搪塞的虚弱警戒还是拦不住一个最关心的问题被脱口而出。

 

“Reborn，狱寺他们呢？他们知道这个决定吗？”

 

沢田纲吉确切的感受到直觉的感知是如何几何倍增长的，他几乎在Reborn开始牵扯一个笑的瞬间变意识到否定的回答。或许在他将疑惑脱口而出的瞬间，他已经解惑了。

 

沢田纲吉没有给Reborn敷衍的机会，他像是要把在列车中漫长的考虑和犹豫都和盘托出一样，多么大胆的想法都不再顾忌直接提出：“骸先生呢？尝试过借助骸先生的能力吗？”

 

Reborn眉头一跳，忽然驻足认真地将神色紧张的少年从头至尾看进眼里。

 

杀手先生那莫须有的假意笑容终于剥落了下来。

 

然后他继续向前走，清晰地回答道：“全都试过。”

 

沢田纲吉咬牙：“那联系……联系白兰呢？”

 

从未有哪一刻，少年觉得自己的脑筋转得这么快过。他清楚地意识到这种自救的争分夺秒，在迫及自身安危的形势面前，他绞尽脑汁地守卫最后一道自我防线。而奇异地，这次他丝毫没有责难自己“不够奉献”或是“自私”，他的本能已然替他做出最合适的姿态。

 

Reborn看在眼里，缓下音：“理论上，白兰的能力具备找到蠢纲的条件。”

 

沢田纲吉却没有笑，他带着一种冷酷的预感等着后文。

 

Reborn垂下眼，他的语气在此刻竟变得温柔了起来，像极恶天象前赴死的攀登者一样，对风暴怀有一种温切而悲悯的宽宥。

 

“……但它不具备带回蠢纲的能力。现有的密鲁菲奥雷技术，带不回活着的人。”

 

少年沢田纲吉看上去并不失望，他眨了眨眼，安静了一秒到五秒，然后对他未来的老师轻而缓地点了点头。

 

“那我们继续走吧。”

 

Reborn难得思索了一秒，恍然又哑然。

 

杀手先生用那说不清滋味的情绪浸满一声叹息：“蠢纲，你是在利用我说服你自己吗？”

 

少年看上去依旧带着些迟钝的诚挚，赤橙色的眼眸闪了闪，沉吟着不回答。

 

北域实验区的波维诺安保系统倒数激活，冰棱下的巨大基地运转时有着龙醒的吐息。一名实验员带着一群安保人员肃容走来，白色的研究大衣和灰色的制服着装整齐，远远看去像一片冷雾从霜风白雪的北意大利高岭倾轧而来。山体隐蔽地亮起灯，像活着的会呼吸的辉夜之虫，同那些充斥着机械和二进制的器具感相反的是，这份与山和花草，雪与风暴紧密相拥的固执，有一种难以言说的诙谐人情味。沢田纲吉从为首的波维诺同盟者的目光中，看到了担忧却不慌乱的热，和理智而疏离的冷。

 

他们会是这个时代最好的盟友了。少年这么想着，一时间有些安了心。

 

于是他对着年长的老师轻声吐露说不上有多深沉却对自己足够锋利的凶恶心机。

 

“Reborn……我知道我胆小、不够成熟还有点自私，所以在说服我自己这件事上，我也想尽力。”

 

毫无自觉却对自己可怕又狠心的少年低下头，带着赧然用更小的声音剖白。

 

“我还是希望每个世界的我，都能和你们重逢。”

 

年少的首领没有去看Reborn的神情。在独自下定一个决意时，他反倒毫不彷徨迷惑，只是沉入了自己那片云烟洞开的心绪中。那模样竟有一瞬间同未来的青年首领，一般无二。

 

Reborn凝视着他的发旋，黑瞳微不可查地闪烁了一下。

 

沢田纲吉望着自己的影子，在阴天的淡泊光线里散成一片斑驳的暗灰色，既不高大也不渺小，竟有些可爱。他觉得自己不知怎的就变得有点厚脸皮了，也许是因为他闻到了山和冰的呼吸——当尚未正式登陆他人生的光景骤然迎面而来，无论是高土地上的骤雨和泥泞，还是攀登者的汗水与眼泪，这些微渺又磅礴的自然迹象正隐隐唤醒那些牵系着他的直觉和血脉的先祖，他们固守在他足下狭窄却无限的暗影里，坐在他目之所及的长桌那头，金色的火焰铺就成毯，逐渐蔓延至影之国的边界，于是沢田纲吉顺着似幻似真的引导向前看去，适逢太阳从云层中缓慢而不可抵挡的现出，于他身下的那片暗灰的影和他心中笼罩着的淡淡阴翳，全都烟消云散。

 

寄宿于他的火焰和寄宿于火焰的他们，在光和影中彼此守望。

 

这延绵不绝的血脉被无数为其所累的黑手党家族误作诅咒，只有勇于跃入锤炼的火山口的人才能明白，辉煌同没落兴衰轮换的生息才是百年传承的祝福和庇佑。沢田纲吉对自己许下承诺，必要将他们递与他的口信，带给那个被深影遮目的青年首领。

 

白衣研究员们走向他，在少年从迷蒙逐渐变得清澈乃至锐利的目光中莫名生出一丝面对上位者的紧张，为首的技术高层甚至绷紧了身体，对着矮他半个身子的小少年丝毫不敢大意，在这不算正式的暗中接洽里，两方心思深沉的门外顾问默契地将主场让出，而一个男人正视着一个男孩，恭谨慎重地伸出手。

 

“彭格列首领，幸会。”

 

另一番天地里，流浪在时空中的青年首领，正漫步走向深夜的车站。

 

他眼底是真切的冷彻，眼尾却带着愉悦的微翘，嘴角的弧度温和柔软，脉搏和呼吸却平稳有序，在Reborn熟知的生存法则中，这是最真诚动人的虚情假意了。他和列车员寒暄了几句，这位热心服务者就倒了一杯温度正好的热水递与面前的青年，沢田纲吉笑着接过，淡淡的濡湿了干燥的唇，却一口也没喝下去。

 

坐在青年肩上的幼年杀手淡淡地看着，沉默不语。

 

沢田纲吉似是未留意昔日老师的反常，他平稳地结束了与陌生人的谈话。

 

然后他安静地等在第三节车厢的警戒线后，忽然对Reborn说道。

 

“什么道理都不懂的时候是最好的，心里不明白错在哪里，还能抱有一种知错改过可得自新的希望。”

 

Reborn的目光同他平行着投向陌生的远方。

 

他难得正面回答了沢田纲吉：“你现在就觉得懂尽了道理吗？”

 

小婴儿在青年若有所思的沉吟中清晰且精准地反驳了他。

 

“人永远无法成为一个正确的人，这是价值所在。你还会知错故犯，今天会，明天也会；你还会咽下更多的苦，今天会，明天也会……你还会成长。”

 

今天会，明天也会。

 

在很少数的时刻沢田纲吉会说出真心话，他的老师是温柔的。若他这么说，必定是严肃且笃定地陈述着，他能在所有不信者面前抚摸那株玫瑰的刺，并淡淡地吻上去。

 

可现在，青年却在这样的温柔中，痛得面目全非。

 

列车高鸣着驶来，第三节车厢里亮着温暖的光，将沢田纲吉的倒影搅得浑浊动荡，连那虚假又美好的笑容都碎得七零八落。他向车厢踏出一步，既慢又轻，他平直的唇隙像日出以前的海岸线，眼中的蜂蜜凝固成干燥的脂，终于褪回冷却且无香的模样。

 

他习惯性地就要说出接下来的计划。

 

“四站台后我们……”

 

沢田纲吉顿住了。他意识到身边是不需要他嘱托的默契存在。

 

青年彭格列首领已经很久、很久不需要和谁商讨，也不需要同谁说道计划，不必周旋左右、平衡权衡诸事日常，也不必小心翼翼地夹带私务，试图忙里偷闲回去看望奈奈妈妈。而现在，他偏离归属地太久了，从理智规划回返却悉数无果，到这个世界终于使出昏招，他承认已经不对回返抱有希望，甚至他知道那个火箭筒带来的结果大致是怎样。他才是那个遮天蔽日的蓬勃黑影，他是想对自己举枪射击的全部恶意，他记忆里并盛的午后也好，佛罗伦萨的夜晚也罢，都是令他逐渐疯狂的元凶，他只能眼睁睁地任由自己掉进未来或投往过去，可多少时空都走遍了，唯独回不了家。

 

****他是被自己的宇宙漏下的余数。** **

****

沢田纲吉有些不受控制地想要颤抖，他默不吭声地攒紧了手，平滑干净的指甲竟生生划破了皮肉，却发狠一般险之又险地克制了这种意动，这一切平息得快速、高效，甚至带着毛骨悚然的熟练。在Reborn眼中，褐发青年即将崩塌的面色没有哪一刻比现在更加危险且不稳定。

 

列恩在帽子上绷直了尾巴反复爬行。

 

小变色龙红得像燃烧动脉血的烈火。

 

那声音窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣。

 

荆棘贸然生长在五脏六腑。

 

小婴儿皱紧了眉，却始终沉稳地坐定在青年的肩上，片刻后，他伸出软嫩的小手按了按褐发青年秀致的眉骨。

 

“……蠢纲，不要害怕自己失控。”

 

从相遇至这一刻，至深夜的列车载着两人奔袭在并盛的夜里，沢田纲吉终于放下了沉静的稳态，他微微红了眼眶，他难得咬牙切齿，他急促地喘息着，情绪的堤角转瞬崩溃，那既怨且怒的真实波涛冲撞而来，却又悄悄蹭着小婴儿的手掌像下一秒要嚎啕大哭一样委屈。

 

可沢田纲吉还是沢田纲吉，这个笨孩子二十多岁了，却还是没有哭。

 

他只对Reborn说着：“我好累啊。”——用那仿若无事的声线轻声吐露。

 

 

 

_影子就要压垮我。_

 

 

 

沢田纲吉曾在记忆里的佛罗伦萨等过Reborn缓缓走来的脚步声，他记得那一天他安静地笑时，影子正投在拉斐尔的画布上。

 

而那戴面纱的女士，彻夜地哭。

 

本来最初，只是一朵花开在另一方土壤的缘故。

 


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

实验园主控区露出山体的半球面像一枚天然钻，沢田纲吉随着研究员步入其中，在透视墙前驻足了一会，他用食指碰了碰墙面，电子屏以手指为心荡开一层指令的涟漪，室外的光景便清晰且气势恢宏地扑面而来。这是少年第一次在山雪中看山，有些被包围的拥堵，也有些被纳入土壤的虚无。以沢田纲吉有限的国文素养，是很难以去定义和概括这种充斥着心灵的虚弱感。

 

他在人造的堡垒中，却又成为山的一部分，成为了真实天空的对照组，他终于不能在真正严酷的自然面前自作多情。眼前无论是刻薄的风还是疏远的云，亦或者是一个永不降下的长空，一切关于世界的温柔美梦都在缓缓崩落，那些教导他要伟大而向上生长的万物，又冷眼待他明白，他本就如此渺小。

 

只是这份渺小是不应引以为耻的。

 

直到这一刻，少年沢田纲吉终于确认了一个随他半生却尚未长大的暗影，它天真贪婪地喊着饿，懦弱自私地喊着痛，若没有这一番际遇，他或许会由着这个影子成长，直到参天蔽日。而现在他看清了它，在这弱小的丑陋成长以前看抓住了它，他得以怀揣着某种情绪拿起态度的手枪。

 

于是雪山问他，这便是庆幸的心情吗？像治愈了绝症一样，为肃清了病毒，而欢欣鼓舞的雀跃吗？

 

天空便也问他，要击落他吗？像击落弱小的鹌鹑一样，他将不再长大，更不会挡住你的蓝天。

 

那个犯着错的成年首领被流放了。

那个犯着错的成年首领被他的影子吃掉了。

可年少的你，你能杀死你的影子。

为拨乱反正而欢欣鼓舞吧。

为这来之不易的枪声——

****

****“为这来之不易的枪声！”** **

 

可少年没有扣下扳机，他枉顾了天空的质询。

 

此前，少年知道自己确实做出了更成熟的决定，但现在，他却有些发自心底的解脱，他想， ** **即便他做不到**** ，即便他最终仍然要自私地对着Reborn说出“我只想回家”，即便他的决议是背离这个时空的一切，他也要接纳这样横冲直撞的自己，接纳自己可以犯错的任何可能性。

 

可那叫嚣着杀意的恶念是真的，来自于他，又或者来自于这片权欲之地的诱惑。少年隐有所感，那位身居高位的青年的自己，或许已经由不得他做出面对真实自我的选择。这么想着的沢田纲吉只觉得毛骨悚然，一个可怕的直觉终于从他混沌青涩的血脉感应中水落石出——那位深陷在时空中的青年沢田纲吉会否被属于他的影子所困扰仍未可知，但或许，在对方陷入时空流放之前，他早就亲手扼杀过他的影子。不止一次。

 

那位彭格列第十代首领曾经杀死沢田纲吉。

 

不止一次。

 

不知道波维诺首领在选址的时候，是否携带者这样详尽而殷切的目的呢？沢田纲吉虽不知那不确切的感受和心里的变化该如何阐述，却是能准确回答这个问题的。甚至，他能在这件事上和波维诺首脑达成共识。

 

_带他回来吧。_

_回来再看这近处的雪，远处的云，回来看这片通天的山。_

 

他这样注视了好一会，仿佛经历着一个慢慢将灵魂抽出又倒灌回体内的过程，然后终于在某一瞬，他将手指收了回去。无人察觉这一刻属于少年的变化，而少年却捕捉到一个微不可见的直觉——在遥远的某个地方，另一个年长的自己还会亲临这一幕，他将去病叶，剪余枝，再度生长。

 

Reborn和白衣研究员无一例外地沉默，他们望着少年的背影。

 

直到青空和白雪掩入指令的卷帘之下，那站在银白墙体前的少年转过身，神色怡然地对着他们笑了笑。

 

“Reborn，如果可以的话，我们能先同云雀先生见一见吗？”

 

Reborn安静地用某种观赏着什么奇异景观的眼神凝了他一会，接着便轻轻勾着笑唇意有所指道：“现在即便你想，也避不开他了。”

 

少年其实不能清晰地理解这句话，但现在他开始习惯这种半知半解，并安然容纳了其中能解读的部分。于是他思索了一秒，便转向身旁的面容冷肃的青年研究者。

 

“那么，阿尔伯特先生，麻烦您带路了。”

 

检测着数据流的波维诺首领从主位上站了起来，云雀恭弥面色冷淡地抬起头瞥向监控中向他所在的观测室缓缓走来的几人，走在中间的少年步履沉静，俨然一位已趋成熟的、有所主张的首领。

 

主控室的星云安静地旋转着。

 

属于沢田纲吉的那颗星星光华淡薄，如同一颗逾期静置未知个十年的月光石。

 

对于年幼的蓝波来讲，他所接触到的危机，从不曾超过三十秒——即便这意味着未来的他，将面临地狱的十分钟。

 

可这次，他的十年火箭炮像堵塞一样故障了，穿着牛乳睡衣的小孩正哭着在并盛的街道上跑着。追他的人因顾虑着什么，在他第一次使用火箭炮未果之后行为便有了些异常，与其说那人正奋力追着一个幼小的孩子，不如说他在延长这不公平的赛跑，并试图刺激前方的小孩。

 

那衣着焦黑的男人双腿在跑动中交错得异常颠簸，仿佛一个瘾君子的陷入气力耗尽的终末，他看上去比他的猎物更加形貌狼藉，却毫无自知地在那恐慌的孩子后面颠来倒去地喊着：“波维诺的小鬼，为什么不用你那该死的、一无是处的火箭筒呢！你再试试！就像、就像刚才那样……你再试试它！”

 

蓝波吓坏了，他大声哭着，混乱地喊阿纲，却本能地远离了沢田邸，埋头向着记忆中人多的地方跑去。

 

深夜的商店街就像被世界抛弃了，小孩也仿佛被流放到寂静之中。

 

这一刻却并未猖獗太久，便迎得漆黑的长拐破空而来——将那疯男人的穷追断水阻遏。这是仅迟一息前来的青年沢田纲吉所未料得的，他顿了顿，转瞬便将目光投向那个安然无恙的蓬头小孩，终于放松了隐隐焦虑的神经，渐渐地缓下脚步，再看向那道路另一端款款而来的少年学长时，首领眼中一片笃定和安静，显然对此也并无太多意外。

 

被长拐拦在街道中间的男子歪着头斜眼看去，他的猎物在新的庇护者身后大口大口喘着气。而那横空来袭的好事者，正从容地向自己稳步走来。

 

死神是个少年人，他衣着洁净、身量待长，黑发下有一双沉静的眼，他的静态幽谧，不动如山。而男子并不小觑他，刀口舔血者有着好比鬣狗的嗅觉，他闭上恐吓那小鬼的恶嘴，那双赤红的双目一眨不眨地盯着这片缓缓漫过并盛午夜的暗云。

 

沢田纲吉估量了一下，他低头看了看表，默不作声地确定了即将倒数的始与终。他知道现在已不需自己亲自动手。

 

而与此同时，以一盏倏然闪烁的街灯为界，云雀恭弥和男子的身影同时相向突进。

 

铿锵之声乍起，银亮的火光在黑暗中似有若无地一错而过。男人抿紧了嘴唇，仿佛同刚刚那个出言不逊的疯子不是一个人，他不着痕迹地向自己身后瞥去一眼，却被咬紧了拉锯云雀恭弥迫入被动之中。云雀恭弥仿佛对猎物的分心毫无兴趣，但他严谨地招架住攻击的范围，将二人的绞猎场限制在路灯的光影眨眼之间。

 

“咬死你。”黑发少年陈述着。

 

Reborn无声地动了动唇：“会死人的哦。”

 

沢田纲吉同样瞥了一眼沉着脸招架云雀的男人，忽然垂下眼帘笑了笑，也回以口型——“不会。”

 

这时候，有着蓬松卷发的小孩仿佛找到主心骨一样向他和Reborn悄悄跑来。

 

“……阿纲？”

 

沢田纲吉浅笑着抱起他，熟练地从领口抽出干净的手帕为小孩擦了擦鼻涕和眼泪。

 

“是我。”

 

银拐撕碎空气的尖锐哨音一闪而过，伴随着另一个人闷哼抽气的痛吟落幕，本该有一战之力的敌手在这分头短短几小时里就虚弱得近乎行将就木，于是这毫无悬念的战斗竟流星一般刹那间飞灰不留，一切收束得太过迅速，像一出被迫仓促休止的舞台剧，只有线路不稳的街灯还在忙不迭地闪烁应援。云雀恭弥淡漠地看着战败的黑手党，然后他那冰冷的目光毫无遮掩地投向不远处年轻的彭格列首领。

 

抱着小孩的褐发青年这才一步一步走了过来。

 

“云雀学长，”彭格列首领毫无障碍地拾起了曾经的称呼——他好像知道该怎样最有效地与最不好对付的守护者达成交涉——他的声音清晰稳定，像路过云朵的风：“能把他交给我吗？”

 

云雀恭弥仍不开口，他眯起凤眼，面色不改地将沢田纲吉从头看到尾。而那蜷缩在地上的男人这时终于艰难地睁开眼，却不是第一时间看向前方将自己击倒的鬼神一般的少年，而是咬牙断断续续地笑出声。

 

“哈、哈哈哈……真狠啊……彭格列！那枚子弹，你打伤我的根本不是火焰弹！”

 

沢田纲吉坦然地与少年云雀对视着，可虚撑着蓝波的一只空手掌却缓缓地蜷了起来。

 

肩上的Reborn这时轻轻咦了一声，它沉下脸，身影一闪便像一片羽毛降落于地面。小婴儿的面上难得有些凝重，他一只手安抚着列恩，无视着立在十年两端的二人，他径自走过，低头打量着彻底站不起来的男人，将小小的手掌隔了半寸距离感受着伤者皮肉上不断溃烂的烧伤。

 

这时观察着未来首领的云雀终于出声，却给了一个没头没尾的提问：“这是什么？”

 

而沢田纲吉听懂了，他正要应答，却被第一次不遵守默契的Reborn拦截了所有准备好的腹稿。

 

黑衣的小婴儿站起来，直截了当地回答了这个问题。

 

“这是空间弹的痕迹，刚刚火焰只是遮掩。蠢纲，你知道你在干什么吗？”

 

哭得有些累了的蓝波揉揉眼睛抬起头，就看见陌生而熟悉的青年绷紧的下颌线。

 

沢田纲吉定定地看着对面两人。

 

半晌，他又一次笑了起来。

 

 


End file.
